Protect Him
by Flenwa
Summary: A drunk Tony Stark meets newly parented James and Lily Potter right before they died. He gains custody of their unnamed child. As the young wizard grows up his magic starts to show, pulling him into multiple worlds of magic.*Being Rewritten*
1. Refuge

Tony stumbled away from the bar, his eyes burning and his ears ringing.

Trying to walk in a straight line he started to climb up the hill that led to his hotel. After his fifth time of tripping, he let out a muffled curse and muttered.

"What was in that drink? I can barely stand up."

Spotting a low wall he staggered over to it and closed his eyes. Deciding that there was no way they could have slipped drugs into his cup without him noticing.

"So what could it have been?" he questioned out loud, playing with his lanyard. His eyes started to tear up again and his nostril's hairs started to feel like they were burning.

Coughing violently he fell off the low wall and onto damp grass. He continued to cough, the loud bursts making his lungs burn.

It was a while before the burning sensation went away and he could see clearly. But he still laid there exhausted and still very drunk.

He heard laughter and looked over, a couple was walking by. A woman was pushing the cart her long red hair falling into her face, next to her was a skinny man with dark messy hair, round glasses perched on his nose and he seemed filled with energy. He would dance down play with the baby in the carriage, jump up to kiss his wife, then he would repeat the process again.

"James," the woman laughed trying to dodge a kiss, "come on stop!"

"No, I will play with my son and kiss my wife," James replied, firmly. But then he smiled and continued to play with her hair.

"James," she sighed, lovingly. She lifted her hand to grasp his and her long robe-like jacket brushed his. Tony blinked he just noticed what weird clothing they had, all of their clothing was covered by a long robe and when James danced forward Tony could see a stick strapped to his belt. A highly decorated stick.

Leaning closer he started to cough again, each time his coughs were getting louder.

"Hmmm?" the woman walked over to the wall, abandoning her carriage. When she saw Tony curled into a fetal position she rushed over. She rolled him over gently and winced when she saw his face.

"Lily!" James ran over and froze when he saw Tony, his hand twitching to his stick.

"I'm fine James, it's just a poor chap who drank too much alcohol." Lily huffed, checking Tony's pulse with one finger.

"Muggle?" James asked leaning over her shoulder.

"No his eyes, they're red. He's drunk on fire whiskey." Lily replied.

" I swear the Boar's Head needs to be shut down, they keep on allowing people to drink the past the limit." James ranted for a second before reaching down and helping Lily haul Tony up.

"What's your name, sir?" Lily asked, her voice sweet.

"It's ma'am to you hon." Tony joked, his words slurring.

"Oh, I mean-" Lily looked lost.

"Just kidding, man," Tony shouted, loudly before falling limp again.

"Nice to see you've kept your sense of humor," James muttered, starting to walk Tony over to a bench.

"So where are you staying, Mr. Stark?" Lily asked, picking up Tony's lanyard and looking at it before dropping it.

"The Lotus Hotel," Tony replied, his eyes rolling back.

"That's a muggle place, right?"

"Yes, but it's really far away," Lily mused " How 'bout you come to our house?"

" Mmmm 'k" Tony groaned.

"Then we can give you some potions," James added.

Tony didn't answer, he felt too heavy to do anything.

James leaned down and picked up Tony fireman style and started to walk along the cobblestone path.

Lily grabbed the stroller and trotted after James.

Tony let his head flop against Jame's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Just get some rest," James advised his words the last thing Tony heard.

* * *

"NOOOO! James! Lily wailed, slithering up to her husband and trying to check a pulse. Pain sliced up her spine, she let out a muffled gasp. Tony, she realized. He was out she couldn't let Voldemort kill him. She silently set a shielding spell over the guest room, hiding Tony.

"You're a monster Tom." she hissed, her eyes burning as she turned toward Voldemort. He smiled and cocked his head, his black hair falling across his red eyes.

"Now why would you say that?" he asked walking over to the crib and touching the baby's head. To Lily's pure horror the baby woke up and smiled at Tom, his green eyes sparkling. He reached up and wrapped his chubby fingers around Tom's hand. Tom flinched back, surprised.

"It seems your child likes me; it's a shame I have to kill him" Lily swore she heard a hint of . . . humanity.

"Please Tom, not my son, why do you want to kill him?" she begged, trying to stand up.

"A prophecy." he replied, caressing her baby's cheek.

"What!? Wait what does it say?" Lily gasped, clutching her bleeding side. When Tom decided whether he should tell her, she pulled a scrap of paper and wrote on it with her blood.

"That is none of your concern." Tom decided, "I'll tell you that the 'Seer' Trelawny predicted it." he conceded. Lily hid the piece of paper, slipping it into her baby's crib.

"What! It has my son in it I have the right to know it!" Lily exclaimed, grasping at anything to save her son.

"No, you do not," Voldemort replied, his voice no longer light but filled with conviction.

"It's not my baby. I promise" Lily insisted, "Please."

Tom froze still stroking the baby. "No."

He whipped out a twisted wand and pointed it at her, he smiled and said: "I'll make sure you can't get in the way." Lily let out a scream of agony and pain as her whole world turned red gasping she held out a hand and prayed she could do wandless magic

"Utar meis tueri sanguine," she hissed through clenched teeth, Tom's face twisted up in anger and he stopped the torture.

"Avada Kedavra," he said and Lily felt as if her spine was cut, everything went black and her lifeless body fell to the floor.

* * *

"Lily?James?" Tony asked sitting up and stretching, he froze. Something was wrong, turning to the door he tried to open it. Annoyed he jiggled the hand, he finally decided to pull it out, only for it to pop open and he fell onto his back.

"Fuck," he hissed angrily. Getting up he rammed his shoulder into the door. Once. Twice. Three times. It broke open, but as it did, his shoulder cracked making him scream in pain.

He stumbled through still clutching his arm and stepped in blood.

With a muffled shriek he stumbled back, what the!? In the pool of blood, Lily laid her hair plastered to her face, bright red against pale milk. Her skin was slightly green, and her shirt was soaked on one side. The scariest thing was the soft smile on her face, exaggerated by the blood coming out of the corners of her mouth.

Next to her was James, but his face was cut in several places. His body was twisted at an unnatural angle, and his face was burned on one side. His eyes were open, and there was no white or black, just green and red where his blood vessels had popped.

Gasping Tony ran to the window and started to puke, the whiskey burned, even more, coming up then it did coming down. Looking back the rancid smell hit him to gain, and he continued to retch.

Pushing his long hair back he looked back; he saw the white crib.

The baby!

He stumbled over tripping a few, every time he landed into blood he let out a choked sob. When he finally made it over, he was soaked in blood, and tears ran down his face in thick blood slides.

The crib looked so pure with its gentle curves and white paint. He prayed silently as he walked over, when he looked inside, he sighed in relief.

Within the soft blue was the baby he was curled around a snake plush. As Tony watched him, he opened his toothless mouth and yawned, smiling as he curled up even further. Tony practically cried in relief, reaching down he stroked the baby's face, slowly.

As he was ready to tuck the baby in further, he noticed a white piece of parchment under him. He pulled it out gently, with a gasp he realized it was normal paper, only soaked in blood, words glowed green across its surface flickering as they spelled out:

Protect Him

* * *

Light shimmered through the windows, sending little planets of dust alight as they swirled around the room. On a stand rested a book, the cover was cracked leather engraved with golden runes. The runes shimmered and glowed, running along with the bright golden light.

The pages flipped open to the G section; names scrawled down along with ages, families, and relative power.

A new name glowed into existence, another followed. The pages continued to flip along new names flashing into existence.

The room suddenly glowed bright green, and the book flipped to the Ps. A name showed up in bright green Harry Potter, it glowed black and disappeared.

The book flipped to the S section and a few words glowed in.

* * *

"Are you ready ?"

Tony looked up and nodded straightening his tie and smoothing the wrinkles in his jacket.

"Yes," he replied quietly. The woman nodded and waited for him to walk over, pushing the door open. She leaned in and whispered, "Give them Hell."

Tony looked over and smiled at her" Always."

He walked forward into the bright light, eyes narrowed as he looked at all the people who were trying to take Lily's child away from him.

* * *

Tony slumped into his house, feet dragging as he groaned. His head throbbed and in response, he shuffled over to the kitchen and opened his medicine cabinet. Wincing as its handle scraped against the glass of his window.

"Mother fu-" he started then paused deciding to cuss at an inanimate object was a waste of his time. He pulled out some pain relief and popped it into his mouth, turning on the faucet he put his hand under the water and brought it to his lips.

Leaning against the counter, he reflected on his day. It was good, he got the baby, however, one of the rules was he had to have a set name by tomorrow.

"Tomorrow . . . that's too little time to choose a name that a child must live with for the rest of his life, what if I name him something dumb like," Tony trailed off trying to think of stupid names.

"Babycakes." he decided on "that's a dumb name or Dick, damn that's so stupid like Richard to Dick. How does that make sense?"

Straightening his feet he walked over to his couch still rambling, "-like what dumb parent goes like, I love this child, ooh we'll name him after a penis!Great."

Tony flopped onto his bed and pulled his laptop to him. "Okay baby names let's go."

* * *

"No, Nope, Dumb, Stupid, Cruel, Evil, Heh heh that's funny."

Tony sighed and fell back "NONE! No fricking names for a baby that doesn't sound like I have a stick up my arse or that I'm a fricken red neck!"

He picked up his laptop and was ready to throw it before realizing "Nope this is stupid." he set it down and patted it gingerly.

"Okay," Tony pulled out his phone, pressing the button gingerly.

"What can I do for you today?" his phone asked robotically.

"Random Name, Please." Tony requested waiting for the telltale ding; he closed his eyes.

"Here you go."

Tony said a small prayer and opened his eyes:

Henry.

"Nope that's stupid, but since I don't know the kid . . ." he shook his head "I want it to be unique." he whined.

"I'll change the spelling, okay something cool," Tony mumbled pulling a pad of paper over to him.

Hinry. "Sounds like Heiny."

Henley. "Dumb."

Hanry. "My God."

Hunry. "Kid would hate me."

Honry "Sounds like Hong, Hong Kong."

Henro "Sounds kinda like Speedo, Nah it doesn't it's just dumb."

Henri "Hmmm," Tony set down his pencil staring at the name. "It's okay." he drawled a bit.

"Eh, I'll take it, the kid can change his name legally when he's eighteen if he wants to."

He reached into his bag and pulled out the form. He turned this his coffee table and opened it rummaging around for a pen for a second. Pulling it out he turned to the form.

"Oh shit," he commented when he saw another empty gap "Middle name, I mean I don't have to, but. . . " He closed his eyes. What would Lily do?

"Ooh Lily!" he turned back to his laptop and pulled it opened into the search bar he typed:

Cool, Language Translation for Lily.

Clicking enter, he scrolled for a bit until coming into to the Greek translation: Krinos.

"Krinos haven't I heard that somewhere?" he entered it in and it auto corrected to Kronos.

"Oh big daddy who eats kids, well that's cool, okay then Henri Krinos Stark."

He filled in the form with a flourish and signed his name in.

"Now," he exclaimed to his empty house "I need some wine and some shrimp."

* * *

"Stark?" A loud pounding noise cut through Tony.

"Huh!?" he stumbled up only to fall onto the floor. He was tangled up in sheets and four empty bottles of wine surrounded him.

" IF YOU DON'T ANSWER RIGHT NOW I WILL INFORM THE COURT THAT YOU GAVE UP CUSTODY TO THIS CHILD!"

"Oh shit, shit, shit, shit," Tony mumbled straightening up, he kicked the bottled under the sofa all while calling "Coming, sorry!"

He looked down and saw he was decent, sure rumpled T-shirt, but his shorts were smooth.

As he rushed to the door, he did a breath test, no booze but just to be sure. He popped a mint into his mouth as he slid across the floor.

Opening the door, he said slightly breathless "Hello." The woman in front of him was hot. Like really hot, she had a nice bod and had freckled all over her skin. Brunette, though, with blonde streaks.

The one unattractive thing about her was the scowl on her face.

"Nice night drinking?" she asked unimpressed.

"N-No not at all." he replied so smoothly.

She rose an eyebrow and looked down at the baby carrier, squatting down she tickled the baby.

"Do you have the forms?" she asked without looking up.

"Forms?" Tony asked confused "Oh right forms."

She laughed and shook her head.

"Would you like to come in?" he asked opening the door wider.

"Of course." she picked up all her things and walked in.

"Okay. . ." Tony closed the door and locked it. When he walked in she was holding up a wine bottle.

"Nice Night drinking?" she repeated.

"Not at all." She rolled her eyes and set him down.

"Here's the forms." Tony scooped them up and presented them. She looked at them and nodded.

"Good, Good name what made you think of it?"

"Siri." he replied immediately.

"Siri? Never mind the one ounce of respect I had for you disappeared."

"So mean." he commented, but she wasn't looking at him "This is the ultimate man-cave, do you have a significant other?" she fired at him.

"N-no."

"Room built?"

"No."

"Babysitter?"

"No."

"Education savings set up?"

"No."

"Honey, you're a mess."

"Part of the charm."

She laughed "Seems so," she dug into her purse. "Here's what you need to do, call them," she produced a card, "they make the best baby rooms in New York."

Tony took it wordlessly.

She pulled out a sheet and handed it to him "That's my daughter, great nanny, lives in the house, I recommend her." She started to turn and walk out the door.

"I'll tell the court that you followed our guidelines, in the meantime get an account saved up and find someone who can be a mommy or daddy to this baby."

Tony stared at her in shock "I'm not gay." was all he could say.

"No one is darling."

She turned and walked out the door, closing it quietly behind her.

"Goo!" Henri gurgled.

* * *

 _ **Here is the updated version, not different than the original, but I decided I rather started posting individual works than all at once.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	2. Suspicion

An elderly woman walked along a sidewalk, although her age was evident she carried herself with pride, her eyes still fully alert as she looked around the street before pushing a coffee shop door open. The gentle tingling of the bells alerted a woman to her presence, she glanced up and nodded before dropping her gaze to a book she was holding. The elder nodded and walked up to the counter, the barista looked up and smiled her short brown hair falling from her messy bun.

"Good Morning, how can I help you?" she asked, walking up to the cash register.

"Good Morning Lael, can I have a raspberry scone and a Nepali Chai?" the woman ordered checking the name tag and dipping her head politely.

"Of course cash or credit?" Lael asked, pushing the buttons on the register before smiling up at her.

"Credit," the woman replied, holding out a small debit card. Lael swiped it before handing it back, still smiling.

"Your order will be ready soon," she chirped, turning around and starting to make the Chai.

The woman nodded and walked over to the seat opposite to the reading woman.

"Seraphina, you look amazing as ever," the woman greeted, placing a bookmark in the page before setting it aside. Seraphina nodded "Thank you, as do you, Bella,"

Bella grinned slightly before pulling out a folder "I'm sorry to pull you back into the rat race but I need your opinion on this," she apologized before setting the folder before her. Seraphina picked it up and read through it, her eyes widened and she set it aside. She collected herself, smoothing her features over.

"May I ask how we got this Potter?" she asked.

"No-Maj police got there before they could and he was taken to court, the aurors tried to grab him but Tony left Britain soon after. A bit of luck I think." Bella explained, picking up her coffee and sipping it.

"I see, so what do you want me to do?" Seraphina asked, but Bella froze and then said "I'm sorry but Stephen isn't going to college, your his god-mother I need you to talk sense into him,"

Seraphina nodded and replied "I'll try Bella, I'll try,"

Lael walked into her vision and set down the Chai and the freshly warmed scone, "Here you go, and I don't mean to pry but studies show that a gap year is good, so you might have an extra year to convince him,"

"Really? That's great, thank you!" Bella exclaimed beaming up at the waitress, Lael nodded and walked away.

"I'm glad you're the president of MACUSA, you're a great liar," Seraphina observed, picking up her scone and biting into it, savoring the flavor.

"Wow thanks," Bella replied dryly before sobering up " a prophecy got out, apparently Voldemort is still around, somehow. This boy, he's supposed to defeat him."

Seraphina froze and swallowed her scone, her mind raced as she tried to come up with an idea before asking "How much does the public know?"

"A little, apparently it got out that Potter was born on the correct date but all that is known about him is he had green eyes and a lightning bolt Ministry is covering up the fact Potter is alive, so the public is thinking that it's some other boy, but they still have the idea." Bella replied, a small sneer tugging at her lips, she relaxed before questioning "What do we do, the Ministry knows we have him, but so far we've been able to fend him off,"

Seraphina thought, finishing up her scone and sipping her Chai finally she came up with a solution, "The idea I have is slightly illegal," she started her eyes focusing on Bella. Bella nodded and joked "You got to get your hands dirty in politics,"

"Destroy all files you have on him, the book in Hogwarts will have his name but they don't know his name, so that's fine. Give him a Social Security number, list his parents as deceased, name Tony his uncle. Make him as non-magical as you can and finally the really illegal bit," Seraphina leaned forward and Bella followed suit "got to the Ministry, destroy every paper on the boy, put fake ones, go to the police over there and mess with their files."

Bella looked relieved, she leaned back a smile gracing her face "I still don't see why you resigned, you're an amazing president," she murmured, her eyes shining with awe.

"I'm old and I thought that I could relax after two Dark Wizards, seems I can't,"Seraphina frowned "if you ever need help, Floo over to me and we can have a more private chat." she laughed dryly before picking up her coat,"Oh and one more thing, place some undercover Aurors on him." she advised and walking out of the shop.

"Goodbye miss!" Lael called after her, Bella sat in thought before flicking her phone open she murmured into it:

"Jacob? Hey, I have a job for you-"

* * *

Tony sat and watched Henri, his eyebrows drawn over his eyes, he was starting to regret his decision, he had no idea how to raise a baby! Yet here Henri was, sleeping in a makeshift crib-a laundry basket with couch cushions-peacefully. He knew one thing, though, he wouldn't give up this boy, he was determined to raise him into a fine man, be the parent that he took for granted. Swallowing back the lump in his throat he nodded. He still had a company to run, and if he wanted to be a good dad he needed to work when Henri was asleep.

He pushed off the couch and walked down to his office, turning off the lights as he walked down.

"Sir its been two months, we need you here, I know that you have Henri but I advise you get a nanny,"

The phone line clicked and Tony frowned at it, he had been juggling his work and Henri, he knew he was slipping but he didn't want to give Henri a nanny and ditch him like his dad had. But it seemed he wasn't really having a choice, his job wasn't really a work at him job, he had to go out to conferences, parties, events and he couldn't do that from home.

"What do I do?" he asked, Henri who was shaking a small plastic rattle, his green eyes focused on the task as if his life depended on it. Hearing his dad's voice he looked up and waved his arms "Gah!" he screeched, before going back to his important task.

"I'm talking to a human who can't answer back," Tony thought out loud "now I'm talking to myself, you know what?" he got up and grabbed his laptop "I'm going to stop," he frowned and said in exasperation "and I'm still doing it," he stopped talking and looked for live-in nannies.

"Dada!" Henri cooed, holding his arms up, his eyes sparkling, Tony obliged and scooped Henri up and continued to pace, his lips pursed as he listened to the phone conference.

 _'Tony I suggest we branch out into other-'_ a male voice advised.

"You mean you want me to start selling weaponry." Tony interrupted, turning around and pacing again.

 _'See sense, Tony we recommend it then we could-'_ a woman chided

"This is my company," Tony interjected. He was starting to get tired of this cycle, he finally found a nanny for Henri but she would be coming next week, but his main frustration was with his board.

 _'We are the board of directors, we control it just as much as you do.'_ the earlier man said.

"No, you don't this is MY company, the lease has my name on it, I could fire all of you in one second and you'll be forced to comply." Tony reminded his tone a bit threatening. Henri wiggled and Tony looked down, Henri was looking up at him his eyes starting to water.

"Oh no, please don't cry Henri," Tony begged pulling the phone away from his ear, Henri stopped and smiled up at him. Tony sighed in relief, he couldn't deal with a sobbing baby.

 _'-wouldn't advise that'_ he heard as he pressed the phone to his ear.

"But I could," he replied, guessing what was said before.

 _'Then the company will fall to ruin!'_ a new voice shouted.

"So," Tony shrugged before realizing they couldn't see him "I have enough money right now for the rest of Henri's great grandchildren's lives."

 _'Tony,'_ a voice sighed before starting up again _'you don't have to do weapons.'_

 _'What!?'_ the rest of the board shouted.

 _'Start with plans and I swear we won't build anything, well get some charts together and some figures then you can make your final decision.'_ the voice continued ignoring the rest of the board.

"Sounds good, bye Henri's crying." Tony apologized before sliding the phone close and looking down at the perfectly calm Henri. "You are the perfect excuse," he exclaimed holding Henri up by his waist.

"Gah!" Henri cheered along with Tony. Tony smiled and lowered him back to his hip. "We should watch a movie, and since you can't understand words perfectly it can be rated R." Tony decided, walking over to the TV. As he walked he collected some of Henri's toys before depositing them and Henri onto a soft blanket. Henri squeezed his ratty old snake plush close to him and stuck it into his mouth.

"Ooh gross you do know that hasn't been washed since you've been alive?" Tony asked, grimacing slightly. Henri looked up at him and pulled the snake plush out of his mouth, then he made sure Tony was watching as he slowly slid it into his mouth and continued to slobber all over it.

"You'll get Snakitis," Tony warned, relaxing back into the couch, pulling out the remote he played 'When World's Collide.'

* * *

"So your name's Lucien?" Tony asked, looking over the paper, the name didn't at all fit the girl in front of him. She looked up from her shoes and nodded "Yes," she replied quietly.

"Why did your parents name you that?" Tony asked, setting the papers down and reclining back.

"My mom wanted to get back at my dad so she named me something was close to Lucifer as she could get without you know," Lucien rambled before frowning "deviling me." she finished.

"Why should I choose you?" he asked, studying her reaction.

"I have a lot of great experience," she answered looking down at the pile of papers. "I can give you points of reference."

"Great if you could write then down here," Tony instructed, pushing a paper across the table.

"Of course." she replied.

"Thank You," Tony muttered, relaxing back. He then noticed as she paused and rolled back her shoulders giving her a more military posture.

"Are you ex-military?" he asked, although she looked young the military does pay for college.

"Yes, I was in the Navy," she replied, finishing up.

"But you look young isn't the basic five years required if they pay for college?" Tony continued.

"I spent two months there before one of the newbies fell overboard, he scraped himself and he was bleeding, sharks formed and I jumped in." she started "a shark got my leg I can still walk but they let me go, pretty sweet deal I only got the slightest limp," she sounded strangely proud but Tony would be too if he got college paid for and only had to do two months of service.

"But you have a college degree why do you want to be a nanny?" Tony asked, the smell of ocean wafted through one of the doors and a smile tugged his lips.

"Saving up money for a house, I'm sharing with friends now," she answered.

"How did you know I paid well?"

Lucien looked around the house and rose an eyebrow "Sorry Sir, but it's kinda obvious" she shrugged "you don't hide it."

"Okay, it's obvious, how about I call you back?" Tony asked pulling the paper to him and looking down at it. Two numbers. He already knew he wanted this girl but it was good to check.

"That will be fine, I added my number to the bottom."

"Great talk to you soon." Tony got up and walked her out, smiling slightly.

* * *

'So you got the job?'

"No, but I'm sure he'll choose me" Lucien continued, she walked over to her scooter and started to strap on her helmet.

'That's great!" Jacob exclaimed, but worry tingeing his voice.

Lucien stopped and frowned "Why are you worried?Is this because I don't have magic?" she asked her voice tense.

'No, no, no, no why would you think that?'

"You just said no four times, Jacob let me remind you, I got through all of the Auror practices, I can protect myself I may not be able to wave a wand and make sparks appear but I can take down a 300 pound man." she reminded him, she absolutely hated it when she was reminded of her missing magic but she was used to it.

'Which is why we chose you,' Jacob replied, his voice soothing.

"Jacob I swear-" she started, stopping in the driveway.

'Did he buy your cover story?' Jacob interrupted, his voice innocent.

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure he's not going to see my leg and think 'werewolf attack'."

'You never know, but really sharks?" Jacob replied vaguely.

"When are we going to tell him? I'm guessing the prophecy child isn't going to be a squib so do we keep on confounding him every time he sees magic?" Lucien asked ignoring the incredulous tone.

'When Henri starts to do accidental magic you must try to ease him in, I recommend you start before Henri is the waters.'

"Test the waters," Lucien mocked before discreetly looking around and holding the phone closer to her ear "Who's positioned here?"

'Just two aurors, but don't worry we put wards around the boy.'

"You're good," Lucien conceded

"I am the head of the Auror Department, they didn't choose me for nothing," Jacob preened, his pride clear.

"Shove off you bloody peacock, I'll call you when he calls me back." Lucien murmured.

"Okay talk to you then," Jacob replied before Lucien could hear the click of the line disconnecting.

* * *

 _ **Someone asked for more background about how M.A.C.U.S.A got ahold of Henri so here it is the second chapter. Also Tony's fight over whether he should sell weaponry (we all know how that ends). In case you're wondering Henri has been in America for four months. I changed Etienne by the way (blame Supernatural)**_

 _ **Next: Henri School, explanation of the Doctor( actually tell me if you want the Doctor in or a tutor from M.A.C.U.S.A).**_

 ** _Sal_**

 _ **Update: Someone brought to my attention about the whole writing over the old story thing (Sakura). The reason I rewrote over all that was because of my cousin when I was trying to show her the joys of fanfiction deleted the first five chapters. (The one chapters I didn't have backed up) I have no way to retrieve them. So I have to rewrite, I can't retrieve them. So I'm sorry I'll try to dig around and see if I can find and piece them together but most likely not . . . .sorry.**_

 _ **Update Two: Thank you guest for telling me and I realized yes it does sound like Lucien herself is a werewolf. She isn't. However, she was attacked by one during her duties and she can't really walk anymore without a lot of pain reliever potions. That's why she is a nanny because she still wants to help the MACUSA but physically can't SHE IS NOT A WEREWOLF. Just like Bill.**_


	3. Realization

Bella Garcia. President of M.A.C.U.S.A, the successor of Seraphina Piquery. Chosen because of her Outstanding in every class except for Potions. Every house wanted her except Thunderbird. She was a success in almost every way, just one notch lower than the Great Seraphina herself. She had one more thing that Seraphina herself never could get down to perfection, seduction. With almond eyes the color of honey and ruler straight hair that was always pulled back into a messy bun that looked effortless, she had curves everywhere and knew how to use them.

But her seduction wasn't working on the man in front of her and she thought for certain he was gay.

"So Mr.-" she paused waiting for him to fill in.

"Black and this is Remus Lupin," Black introduced, nodding his head in the customary fashion of pure-bloods.

"Mr. Black and , may I ask exactly why you've come here? It's always a pleasure to have men like you over here but I feel like this isn't a. . ." she searched for words, leaning back and feeling under the desk, with nimble fingers she pressed a button under the desk effectively recording everything. "social call." she finished pleasantly.

"Damn right," Remus muttered under his breath letting out a sharp yelp when a foot connected with his knee.

"I'm sorry for my friend's rude behavior." Black apologized but then his ochre eyes grew serious " if you may have heard, our friends were recently killed by Voldemort and their newborn child is-"

"Dead." Bella interrupted not liking where this was going.

"I was going to say missing," Black supplied, his eyebrows were furrowed and Bella then noticed the dark circles under his eyes. She felt a pang of sympathy, this man had probably been looking for his friend's son for awhile.

"So if I ask again, what are you doing here?" she asked leaning forward and pushing a bowl of sweets over, inviting them to have some. Lupin grabbed one and placed it on his tongue closing his eyes and leaning back.

"We think you have him," he murmured, "all the files were destroyed at the Ministry, please if you have information we would like to have it."

Bella frowned and leaned back "Obviously you know we have information on the death," she started thinking about how much she should tell him.

"Yes."

"You won't be able to see him, not for awhile," Bella muttered, her walls crumbling. "He needs to be safe from your Ministry,"

Lupin's and Black's face fell and Bella felt her heart squeeze.

"We understand." Black muttered, "but can you at least tell us a little about him, where he is?"

Bella nodded "He's living in Califonia, within a well-off environment, the man is great and kind and very smart. The boy will grow up very smart and I'll try to connect you with him when his magic shows."

"Thank You." Lupin whispered, his voice choked with emotion.

"No problem, should I get a Portkey ready for you or do you prefer airplanes?" she asked, pulling a tablet to her and tapping the screen with perfectly manicured hands.

"Airplane?" Black ask, his head tilting in confusion.

"I'm guessing that means Portkey then." Bella laughed, before sending a notice to Jacob, asking for a port key to be prepared.

* * *

(Time Skip: Two Months)

Lucien was worried, Henri was already showing bits of magic, sparks that would flare for a second before dying out. Mostly it would just bring his stuffed animal to him or other mundane tasks. But the fact was he still was showing magical bursts. As a baby.

She had only been here for two months and yet she already saw how great of a father Tony was. She would have thought that Tony would be a bad dad, juggling work, social events, and his private life. But he was amazing at it, bringing Henri to auctions dressed up in a little blouse and a smart bow tie.

Wearing him in a baby harness while talking on conferences. rushing out to coffee shops and gripping his 'Decaf soy latte with a chocolate drizzle and eight pumps'.

The press ate it up, now Lucien couldn't go anywhere with them without being blinded by flashing lights, Tony was famous but now he was the kind caring father, a playboy turned doting.

But he had noticed, the small things. Now he always watched Henri out of the corner of his eyes. Waiting to see if a pillow moved or if a mess cleaned itself up. He was getting wary. Afraid.

The same thing that had plagued the New Salemers was now gripping him, fear for the unknown but not fear for his own life, fear that the thing, whatever it was was always next to his son and that made him scared.

Lucien set down her tea, checking to make sure it was placed on a coaster. Rolling her magazine she set it down.

Realizing she was stalling she walked up into Tony's office.

* * *

Tony was sitting in the middle of his office. Everything surrounding him. Some might call it because he thought the world revolved around him, but he knew that wasn't true. The fact has he liked it being able to see everything, with one spin seeing everything neatly surrounding him.

A knock made him look up, Lucien was leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed, defensive across her chest.

"Hey Tony." she started her eyes down before they flicked up and focused on him.

"Lucien." he nodded before asking "where's Henri?"

"Wow so nice to see you love me that much." Lucien deadpanned, walking in and sitting down on a chair in front of Tony.

"Would you rather." Tony began, flicking his wrist and sending the images flying away. "I didn't ask about my son and didn't care about his safety?"

"You twist my words." Lucien accused. "Hey speaking of Henri." she paused searching for words.

Tony froze, his fingers still in midair hands twitching. Thoughts ran through his head and he dispelled them quickly, focusing on the one he needed: What was wrong with his son.

"So you're finally telling me." he replied, thawing out and setting his hands on the desk.

"So you did know," Lucien affirmed, eyes empty.

"Of course but what is it? Are we being haunted?" Tony asked, but he knew that wasn't true.

"No," Lucien muttered then she looked up and took a deep breath "Magic."

* * *

 _ **Hello! Sorry, but I was at a party and didn't have time to update. I'm trying to wrap up some loose ends like Black and Sirius because some people requested it. Some explanation on who Bella is and if you don't know about Seraphina or M.A.C.U.S.A in general Pottermore articles are really helpful.**_

 _ **That's all.**_


	4. Trickery

"Magic?" Tony asked. Lucien frowned, he seemed so calm about it, not the reaction she was expecting.

"Magic." she confirmed, waiting for the scales to tip and for him to freak out.

"Okay." Tony nodded his bright eyes were narrowed and dulled in thought "So Henri has magic, will it harm him in any way?"

Lucien smiled softly, she was glad Tony still cared for Henri even though he was thrust into something he didn't understand. "No. While it is rare, practically nonexistent for a baby to show this much magic he is perfectly safe."

Tony nodded his face folding in relief "Are there any ways I can figure out more about the subject?" he asked.

"I'll order some books for you." Lucien promised, "May I ask why you're so cool about this?"

"Magic is not a new concept for me," Tony explained. Lucien froze and widened her eyes, did she miss something in the report or did the M.A.C.U.S.A miss something?

"Where?" she asked, trying to keep calm.

"Thor and possibly Hulk, the mere thought that gamma rays can do that to someone," he shook his head and focused his eyes on Lucien "impossible, but something tells me your magic is different."

Lucien was taken back but then she remembered exactly who this was. Tony lost his parents at a young age before that he was a slacker. He became stronger, smarter, and overall an amazing buisness man. Lucien was pratically in awe.

"True." she breathed, standing up she turned away. Pushing the chair in with her foot she walked away ad called back "I'll get those books for you."

Tony watched as the door slid close and he blinked, seems like he surprised her. He smirked glad that he put a crack in her exterior before focusing back on his reports.

* * *

"Bella."

Bella looked up and winced, before her was Dumbledore. She immediatly threw her mind shields into place and leaned forward. "Headmaster, how great to see you." she flipped through her appointments, it was mainly a show for Dumbledore But she was also double checking to make sure this meeting (interruption) wouldn't mess with anything.

"I don't see you marked down." she smiled, but the anger behind it was clear. She inernally shrugged she was never one for subtley anyway. She was too brash.

"Well it was a matter of utter importancy." he smiled back and that blasted eye of his sent a twinkle to her. Her lips thinned immediatly, she knew that trick. Her father used it got woman to fawn over him that way, it was just adding more water to the eyes using wandless magic. But it added a fatherly feel to him.

"I'm sure, candy?" she asked pushing the candy forward to him. He shook his head and smiled "I only like lemondrops." he grinned.

"Of course." Bella murmured, but inside she snarled. He drugged his candies, made people feel sleepy using them of course he would be wary.

"May I ask why you're here?" she questioned.

"I'm sure Lupin and Black came here asking about the where abouts of one Harry Potter." he started and Bella frowned.

"Harry Potter?" she was genuinly confused, who in the hell was Harry Potter?

"Lily and James son." Dumbledore clarified.

" I thought he wasn't named yet."

"Well that was the name James wanted." Dumbledore smiled again.

"But he wasn't named yet." Bella continued, her mother said her stubborness was one of her worst traits but it sure was effective.

"So? It was the name they wanted to give him." Dumbledore's eyes had stopped twinkling, that alone showed hsi growing irritation.

"You said James. Did Lily have a say in the matter?" Bella continued smiling more as Dumbledore stopped smiling.

"Irrelevant." he replied.

"I think the feelings of the one who pushed him out of her . . . genitalia is relevant." Bella answered sweetly.

"Of course but they are both dead and gone." Dumbledore faked sadness and Bella frowned, Jacob's niece had better acting skills and she was five!

"What do you want, Albus?" she growled, she was done with this bumbling 'hero's' ideals.

"I want to know what you know of Harry." he answered. Bella nodded and let down her shields, she knew nothing of Harry Potter but she did know of Henri,that alone should lead Albus astray. Just in case she placed fake memories and reasons of why was testy.

"I know nothing of Harry Potter. All I know is about the Potters, James father made a good deal when he sold that company didn't he?" she promised looking directly into Albus's eyes.

She felt Albus poking around her skull and she bombarded him with images of her cramps. Or what she liked to call Shark Week. Albus recoiled as if he had been burned and she smiled.

"Don't go into people's minds, Albus." she advised.

"Merely checking to see the truth." he answered, Bella could tell he was mulling over the information she let 'slip'.

"But I can see that you truly know nothing, I must thank you for your time." Albus stood up and walked out of the room without a glance back.

Waiting until she was sure that he was out of earshot Bella doubled over laughing.

Jacob peeked his head in and asked "Is he gone?" Bella nodded tears coming out of her eyes as she shook.

"What did you do?" Jacob asked sternly but his lips were pulling up in amusement.

"I showed him in detail of what my period has been like, including pads and tampons!" Bella choked out.

Jacob froze and he let out a short laugh "I would have loved to see his face." he chuckled.

"You can, grab my pensieve I need you to help look over a few things." Bella smiled, reaching over to grab her wand so she could extract the memory.

* * *

 _ **So short! It's been awhile but I have testing and it's a bitch. (sorry) My teacher is an overachiever and I had to do the Pre SATs two years early.**_

 _ **So somebody asked whether this would be Dumbledore bashing and originally no but you can thank the lovely Toki Mirage and her story 'Bloody Skies' for that.**_

 ** _Thor and the Incredible Hulk have happened about three months before Ton aquired Harry. Remember the timeline (including Harry's original) have been shifted around to make sense and to make sure no one is too old for certain things._**

 ** _Now I'm gonna go back to reading the fanfic and enjoy the !PowerfulHarry and !EvilDumbledore._**


	5. Information

_Magic at its basis is will. The only difference between non-magic users and wizards is the way their minds function and hold will. As such this makes it possible for people to learn magic but some cannot because of the mind. So the old practice of separating 'muggles' (this is the English term there are others such as Nomaj, mainly used in the Americas) and wizards is outdated since it is not the DNA or the blood but rather the mind._

Tony frowned and skipped through the introduction, he would focus on it later but he wanted to get to the topic of 'Accidental Magic' as Lucien had called it. Finding it he started to read.

 _As mentioned in the Introduction magic is will, some minds are in more need but others do it because their will is stronger. It's more common in ages between five and twelve, but the youngest case was Braden Michael, a young boy from rural Jacmel, Haiti.( He started to display magic when he was one year old). Accidental magic at its core is a magical child wanting something very badly but not knowing how to procure it and ending up getting it done through a untamed spark of their magic core._

Tony set a receipt into the spine and closed it. That explained how Henri had only been able to make stuff animals to him or clean up messes. But the fact that Henri was ten months old and already showing off signs of this magic scared him.

Tony picked up another large book that was titled _Magic for Non-Magic Parents_ , he wanted to know how Henri could learn how to use this magic. He flipped through the contents and found the one that explained learning.

 _Magic schools are all over the globe, however, some stand out from the rest, such as Hogwarts one of the best schools. With amazing academics and-_

Tony frowned as he continued to read, whoever wrote this book clearly favored this 'Hogwarts'. They talked about how great it was and hardly mentioned the other schools. He closed it and read the title it was written by someone named _Gilderoy Lockheart._ Tossing it aside he continued to pick up books and read through them.

He had to read a few until he had a good hold on all the other schools. But he paused when he saw one written by Lucien Marie. The title was _Wizarding World_. Tony smiled he didn't know that Lucien wrote books he opened it and started to read it.

 _The Wizarding World is general is very confusing. If you want to learn about Pure Blood etiquette I recommend the Pure Blood Niceties by James Dizzleduke. In this book, I will be teaching you about how the modern wizarding world handles certain subjects and how those opinions came to be._

 _Insults_

 _Mudblood or Blood Traitor are some of the most famous insults. Mostly used by Pure-blooded families regarding non-magik born wizards and pure-blooded families that interact with non-magically born wizards, in that order. Mudblood is incorrect on many levels, but the reason it is used it because pure-blooded children are taught that they are superior above magically absent people, which in recent times has caused a huge gap in between knowledge between the modern and wizarding world. This has caused for wizards to use quills and owls for transport instead of the much easier pen and phone. In fact, they are so behind that many children don't know about World War Two and only know about the wizarding equivalent. (see wizarding wars) They in no way know about atomic bombs or in fact guns, so while they can fire a quick disarming spell and remove a wand it doesn't work on guns, meaning gun robberies have become popular in Mexico and certain cities in America. Such as mud blood is another insult that is bringing the wizarding world down on many levels. Blood-traitor is much easier to explain such as it simply means that you're betraying your 'blood' by squandering it away with no-magiks._

 _Blood Types_

 _Now since I have explained what a 'muggle-born' is I now have to explain what other magik types are, the most official are Pure-blood, Squib, Half-blood, and_ Muggle-born _. Pure_ Blood _are when wizards have children with other wizards for three generations. But some of the most famous wizarding pure-bloods are the_ Weasleys _, Potters, and Malfoys._ A squib _is when a person who cannot perform magik is born to a wizarding couple. One of the worst fates it seems because the people in question know of the wizarding world and can't participate in most of the activities. They are social outcasts and abused constantly. Half-blood is when a wizard marries a non-magik user and they have a magical child. Muggleborn are when two non-magik users have a magical child. Note, even if a child has_ magical parents _they still won't become fully pure-blood until they continue to breed with magik users._

Tony closed the book and frowned, it seemed a horrible fate. To know of all the magic in the world, perhaps to have siblings and watch them grow, from what he read about Hogwarts they didn't accept squibs. Imagining a child having to go to a normal school while watching their siblings grow up and go away to magik schools. It must burn, he could see himself growing bitter, very bitter about that. He checked the clock and nodded when he saw he still had twenty minutes until Henri and Lucien came back from the park. He opened the book again and continued reading.

 _Acceptance_

 _As I have said before some view not having pure-blood being a taboo and view those to have a lower magik capacity. This is not true but other than that there isn't really any other discriminations. In the Americas, Japan, Africa, and Australia they are much more open to non-magik users and marrying one or befriending one is completely fine as long as you keep your magik secret. Only couples, parents, and guardians are allowed to know. Europe in comparison is very closed off, while France and Germany are becoming more open Britain is still very much behind with all the discrimination still in place. LGBTQ is frowned upon in Europe and many are disowned and shunned by_ their _parents. If you want to get a gender altering surgery you will most likely have to travel_ elsewhere _. Sexual Orientation is the most frowned upon and they are often called, shirt-lifters. Gender Orientation is a bit better but most of the LGBTQ community over there hides the fact of who they are to the general public._

The door opened and Tony flinched dropping the book and watching helplessly as it skidded across the floor and bumped Lucien's feet. She looked down, still bouncing Henri and smiled.

"Did you enjoy your read?" she asked, scooping it up and striding over to set it on top of his growing pile.

"Yes," Tony replied smiling.

* * *

 _ **Hello children, I have finished a new chapter. I wanted to explain how the wizarding works so I can use it as a reference and also many of you wanted a Tony and Harry father-son relationship so Tony has to learn more. I think that I'm going to make Tony go missing in the middle of the school year and be found at the end of summer. It makes it so you guys can see Tony send Henri off.**_

 _ **I don't know if I want Henri to have a relationship so I'll leave it up to you guys. Yes I know I spelled magic as magik I like the way it looks and I think Lucien will write like that. So since Dumbledore is being mean Henri will most likely go to a different school so no golden trio, however, Malfoy might be there I can see that, I want them to be friends I will bend space and time to do it!**_

 _ **I'm really tired I just climbed a flatiron (if you don't know what that is look up 'Boulder Flatiron') I need to relax so here you go.**_


	6. ACDEF

_Astonishingly though it may seem to many wizards, Muggles have not alway been ignorant of the magical and monstrous creature we have worked so long and hard to hide. A glance through Muggle art and literature of the Middle, reveals that many of the creatures they now believe to be imaginary were then known to be real. The dragon, the griffin, the unicorn, the phoenix, the centaur-these and more are represented in Muggle works of that period, though usually with comical inexactitude._

"Well spoken this Scamander man is," Tony commented, looking over at Lucien.

"That he is, he is one of the first Magizooligist." Lucien smiled, Tony had taken to magic like a fish to water. "However, President Seraphina said that he was a rather daft man, said that he let jokes and exaggerations fly right over his head.I myself still have not had the pleasure but I would like to talk to him about some of the more rare creatures he has had the pleasure to meet."

"Wait." Tony held up a finger, confusion marring his brow "he's still alive?"

"Of course," Lucien answered.

"But he must be what?Hundred and three, a hundred and five?"

"Oh right, it's quite common for wizards to live long, however, the longest a natural has lived is around three-hundred years. But with the help of the Philosopher's Stone, you can live well beyond that." Lucien explained, she laughed at Tony's looks of utter shock.

"How? I mean the cells should degenerate and if you take it down maybe magic is just the manipulation of light and cell preservation." Tony continued to mumble his brow furrowed in thought. He pulled out a pad he always kept in his breast pocket and started to jot down notes.

"Tony maybe you should take a break and take Henri to the park." Lucien suggested, "I can clean up a little around here and cook dinner."

"No, I'm-"

"Do not even finish that sentence, go smile for the press. Now."Lucien ordered, she threw a spoon at Tony's head and Tony frowned.

"Lucien why don't you use magic, I mean I'm in the International Magic Secrecy Pact?"

Lucien froze midway through picking up the spoon she threw.

"I'm a squib." she finally said, her eyes dark. "My family although they're purebloods are thankfully open, now go to appease your public."

Tony nodded and started to strap in Henri, with no help from Lucien until he was rushed out the door, with Lucien promising to sneak goats meat into his meals.

* * *

'It had been eight weeks since he managed to pry the fact that Lucien was a squib from her lips but she said nothing else. Instead preferring to keep quiet about her past. It irritated Tony so he decided to be annoying as possible until Lucien finally gave him information of the Aurors positioned around his house. Unsatisfied he decided to push for info another time and then demanded to meet one of them.

Lucie caved. She finally told him about her childhood friend Jacob, she also admitted that he had been wanting to meet Tony too.

"Do not be extra annoying got it?" she asked, slamming the door closed. She was wearing a violet suit with green highlights.

"You look like the Joker." Tony noticed a small smirk pulling at his lips.

"You look wonderfully crazy too," Lucien muttered.

"So Jacob has a daughter?" Tony asked as they walked along the sidewalk. Henri is a small sling, Tony would bounce every once and a while to make Henri giggle.

"Yes Brooke, her mother was uh-" Lucien paused trying to figure out how best to phrase her answer. "Her mother isn't human, let's just say Jacob had fun one night got slap ass drunk and in nine months a little basket was resting on his doorstep."

"Well. That's one way to party." Tony laughed. It was a bit forced, though, along with Lucien's joining giggle. Their relationship had become less friend-friend and more ward-caretaker.

"So, how is your company going?" Lucien asked, expecting a large pounding of long words and nonsense terms.

"Actually, pretty well I kept a side project that is studying magic." Tony sounded shy but proud.

"Why? Magic is magic we already have some of the best philosophers and specialists studying it." Lucien was absolutely confused, they knew the basic theory of magic, a string of runes and power someone could tap into it.

"Do any of them have a Ph.D.? Do any of them know how basic science work, physics? Do they know about the multi-world theory?" Tony asked.

"No." Lucien ventured, leading Tony further away from the bustling streets and more into the suburbs of L.A.

"Exactly, breeding ground. You need multiple views and I've read all your books. Ever single one written by a pompous well off white wizard or witch who went to a school in Europe! Ever single one." Tony took a breath and continued his rant. "It's wrong, every single thing that I read is not possible, so I been checking up ideas. Hacking servers. Teleportation or Apparating is worm holes, you guys are basically creating slight indentations in space and time and pulling yourselves through it. If you were disassembling your particles and sending them to the place it would take so much longer."

"Tony!" Lucien interrupted, her eyes blazing for a second "It's magic, why in the world are you trying to make sense of magic?"

"Bullshit." Tony snapped back, the manic look in his eye was back "I talked to Stephen Strange and even he said that he is making crystals out of light and using intense amounts of light to-"

"Stephen Strange? How? Tony how in the world did you get in contact with one of the protectors of this world?"

"Hmm? Oh, he was sitting in a coffee shop." Tony admitted.

"Covee!"

They both looked down to see Henri waving his chubby arms and grinning a mostly toothless smile.

"No. Henri do not let your first words be coffee wait bud." Tony commanded his tone fierce.

"Vud!Veght!Veehee!" Henri continued to babble nonsense words and smile proudly.

"Be careful what you say, Tony," Lucien warned when she looked up she saw a large smile on Tony's face.

"I'm gonna make him say Clitoris or Genital or-" Tony started.

"No. Eww gross." Lucine interrupted. She turned around and motioned to the huge warehouse behind them. "Here is the M.A.C.U.S.A L.A entrance," she explained, she walked up to the side door and flipped open the number pad. 1-3-1-7-9-1-3. The door made a clicking sound and the hiss of air was heard. The door then swung open and beyond it was light. Lucien grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him through.

Trying to adjust to the bright lights Tony heard "Welcome to M.A.C.U.S.A."

* * *

 ** _Wow, what a stereotypical cliffhanger!_**

 ** _Okay now stay with me I have a few things to say, I think I've said some of these before but I need you to answer._**

 ** _What are your views on prominent OCs? (When I said there wouldn't be a Golden Trio many of you reacted happily Jakob's daughter might become Henri's friend)_**

 ** _Do you want the school to be mentioned in the Potterverse or for me to make my own?_**

 ** _Should Henri be a bully or be bullied? (Before you say don't make him a bully think hard)_**

 ** _Should Tony cultivate away to make false magic or find a new magic that Henri can use if so what should it be?_**

 ** _Do you want Henri to stay human?_**

 ** _Do you want this to be a romance fic or action or mix? If romance who should Henri be with?_**

 ** _What should Henri do? Should he become dark? How do you want me to handle the Horcrux?_**

 ** _Should Hedwig still be Henri's pet?(That means he has to go to Europe) If not what should his pet be?_**

 ** _If you can answer any of these that would be great._**

 ** _Speaking of I'm thinking of getting a beta and if you know a good one or want to be one yourself notify me._**


	7. Harbor

"Right here we are," Lucien muttered, pushing the door open even further. Tony noted the intricate swirls and designs that adorned its surface; along with a handle of pure gold.

"Here we are." he parroted, he hurried after her, making sure to use his foot to keep the door open.

The sudden light burned his eyes and he let out a small grunt and held up an arm to rub his eyes. When his eyes adjusted he let his arm drop and gaped at his surroundings.

The hall was large, Tony could barely make out the far edge and it teemed with wizards. Wizards wearing robes, some wearing jeans and shirts and even others wearing outfits such as 80's dresses and one was dressed as a clown. A massive clock floated far above their heads and its ticking was easily heard, on one side it showed a danger meter, at the farthest edge it read: Abort.

Shrieks and howls could be heard, some of them came from familiars who hooted and hissed at each other and most of it came from people holding cages and crates that rattled.

It was rather quite modern with pure white walls that seemed to It's of marble but instead of black and gray lines it sported gold, and they constantly shifted creating the illusion of mist. Gold trim rimmed along the ceiling, middle, and floor and it gleamed like it was freshly polished.

"Woah." he breathed. He continued to study the swooping designs and thick glass that made up the staircase that led down to a front desk.

Lucien smiled brightly at him, her eyes lit up and she laughed gently "I love seeing people's faces when they see the main hall." she explained when she saw Tony's questioning look.

"Well come on." she instructed starting down the staircase she started to act like a tour guide.

"M.A.C.U.S.A or The Magical Congress of the United States of America was founded in 1693, modeled after Britain's Wizarding Council their main goal was to rid the continent of Scourers." she started and then continued to explain the history up to modern day.

"Duck!" she commanded, bending forward and almost losing her balance as a small paper dragon swooped above her head and let out a weak growl. She growled back and the dragon snorted smoke before flying away indignantly.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Tony started to look around. Clusters of soft chairs that circled around glass tables were scattered around the floor. Most seating wizards who were bent over folders and some tapped at laptops and tablets. Tony noticed that they mostly wore jeans and loose T-shirts and ranged from all ages and races.

He realized he had lagged behind Lucien and hurried to keep up, she was leaning over the counter and flirting slightly with the lady behind it. The lady would sport a dark blush and would pull down her almond eyes and smile softly. She reached up with a perfectly manicured hand and twisted her red curls around her finger. Her name tag sported the name: Anita.

"Hey squib!"

Tony froze and Lucien stiffened, she and Tony turned around at the same time. Both of them having very different emotions; Lucien's was resigned annoyance and anger and Tony's confusion. A boy with red hair and blue eyes was standing behind them and he was sneering at her.

"Shut your trap." Lucien snarled, Tony was confused by the fact her voice hid deep sadness.

"Ooh, so scared! What are you gonna do, trip me?" the boy taunted. His eyes flashed over to Tony and his leer deepened "Who's this your No-Maj friend?" he stepped forward, and Tony shifted Henri to his back, he pulled out a pepper spray bottle and hid it in his hand.

"Yes, my name is Tony Stark, nice to meet you-er" he checked the boy's name tag "Beck." he thrust out his unoccupied hand and let it hang.

"Eew, why would I touch you No-Maj. I couldn't even touch you with a stick without losing my magic." Beck taunted. Tony frowned, he hated idiots like this. Sure he might have been a bully in his youth but at least he had good insults.

"Well good thing," he chirped a condescending smirk tugging the corner of his lip's up "It looks like your magic is all you have since you know nobody would tap that. You couldn't even dazzle them with you smart wit, but hey maybe waving around your magic will change that."

"Why you filthy No-Maj-" Beck growled pulling out an ebony wand from a holster that hung loosely from his waist.

"Stranger Danger!" Tony shouted and pulled out the Pepper spray, he sprayed Beck straight in the eyes. Beck let out a strangled shout and covered his face. Tony slid the pepper spray away and stepped back from the spicy cloud to protect Henri's delicate eyes.

He watched with an expression of disinterest as some wizards rushed forward to help Beck, one woman handed him a wipe and generally cooed all over him, and patted his head gently.

He felt someone tug at his arm and he glanced behind him Lucien was smiling nervously at him and she said: "We should get going, don't want to linger at the crime scene longer than necessary."

She started to pull Tony away and said her goodbyes to Anita who was smiling absently at her. As she led him to a hallway on the right Tony smirked and bumped her hips with his own "Someone has a crush!" he teased, his voice sing-songy.

"Oh, how did you know? The flirting?" she laughed back.

"No the eyes and she likes you back!"

"She would be an idiot if she didn't" Lucien sniffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. They passed a cluster of portraits who called out the greetings and questions.

"Sorry, no time! We'll talk later!" Lucien called back good-naturally.

"So what's up with that Beck dude? Did his mama ditch him?" Tony asked, turning around to get one more glance at the portraits.

"Yes actually. We use to be friends, but he liked me and I started to date his sister. I thought he knew but he didn't, he changed so completely he became so mean and cruel constantly teasing and tripping me." Lucien muttered, her eyes were downcast and her lips were pulled into a terse frown.

"Sorry," Tony muttered, once again reminded why he was not good with people.

"It's okay, back on the playground he was teasing me and Jacob came up and slammed his fist into his face! That's how we became friends, it's also why his nose is so crooked."

"He didn't know you were gay?" Tony asked it seemed pretty obvious now.

"Oh Tony, be honest you didn't know either. You tried to flirt with me!" she defended.

"How long were you friends with Beck? How long did you know you were lesbian?" Tony asked, realizing he couldn't see Henri, with a quick jerking motion he swung Henri along and noticed that he was playing with a name tag.

"I knew I was gay since I was seven, Beck was friends with me since I was five. I started to date his sister when I was ten." Lucien muttered.

"See!" Tony pointed out, grabbing the tag. He checked it and noticed that the man looked a little like him, he slipped it into his pocket and promised to use it later.

"Oh stop." Lucien groaned, she took a sharp right and they passed by a man who had a crate. Inside was an animal with glowing red eyes and sharp fangs. It let out a low rumble and narrowed its eyes at Tony. Tony slowed down and Lucien automatically did too, she opened her mouth ready to protest.

"Take it!" the man insisted to a woman inside the doorway who was clearly trying to avoid the monster.

"That's a Hodag! Take it to the useful creatures department!" she demanded, wincing slightly when the Hodag turned its glowing eyes to her.

"I did and they said since it has pups I should take it to newborn creatures!" the boy groaned, Tony then noticed the smaller crates that were shaking and he could hear light whimpers and cries.

He started to walk over "Hey Tony no!" Lucien hissed reaching out to grab him and missing.

He bent down into the crates and opened each one, scooping them up.

"Hey what are you doing!" the woman asked. Tony ignored her walked over to the larger crate and gently set the pups down, their eyes were still closed, except for one with a white splotch on its head. It was clearly the runt as the others pushed it aside and it let out a low whimper.

The mother was licking her pups and letting out a light purring noise, the pups wiggled and let out light yips.

"She was growling because she thought you were going to hurt her puppies." Tony chided slightly watching as the family reunited. The Hodag looked up at him and then looked down, she reached down and picked up the runt and placed it in front of the cage.

"For me?" Tony asked, confused by the action. The Hodag nodded and let out a purr. Tony reached down and picked up the pup. It sneezed and let out a whimper.

"Hodags only give their pups to those they feel are worthy." the man breathed. Without even thinking Tony swung the pup above his head and said in a deep voice "I am worthy. I am chosen!"

The pup wiggled and let out a light yip, when Tony brought it back down it wiggled forward and licked his face.

"Well, I'm keeping you." Tony decided, he opened up Henri's baby bag and set the puppy inside.

Not missing a beat he bent his knees and knelt in front of the larger cage. He held out his hand and ignored the protests he heard from the woman and man. He looked away and held it out palm up. He heard a sniff and felt a long cool tongue rasp against his palm. Smiling he turned his face back and bowed his head.

"Thank You, I will take care of your pup. Do you care for the name?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. The Hodag looked surprised and shook her head, she bent her head and cleaned her other pups. Seeing the conversation was done he straightened up and said to Lucien.

"Let's go!" he started along the hall ignoring the sharp gasping noises he heard from behind him. He felt Lucien catch up and he said quietly "Wizards are a weird sort aren't they?"

"And you aren't?" Lucien asked, her eyes were focused on the pup who had poked his head out of the bag. Its eyes were bright and its tongue lolled to the side.

"Never." he stated, realizing Lucien was jogging to keep up with him he slowed down a bit.

"Never? The fact is a mythical creature who is a class four just gave you her pup doesn't make you weird?" Lucien snorted, trying to hide her shock.

"Not all, just makes me unique!" he exclaimed clapping his hands together and smiling over at Lucien.

"We're here." was all she said, focusing on a doorway that was plain at best, with a brown base and a plain handle.

Noticing his dubious lookimmediatelyshe muttered, "Just wait."

She knocked on the door once and it swung open and Tony gaped.

Inside was a large space, with multiple walls each painted a different shade of rich brown, on closer observation they looked like tree trunks, each had branches seeming to come off of the wall. On top of those branches were small origami animals, each screeching and trying to get the attention of the man behind the desk.

The desk was large and absolutely covered in stacks of paper, some sporting brown coffee, others floated around in the air. Only the top of a head could be seen and all Tony heard were low mutters.

"Hey, Jacob." Lucien greeted clearing off some chairs "Should I make some tea or coffee?" She picked up some stacks of paper and a small table was revealed.

"Coffee please, two teaspoons sugar and one milk." a deep velvety voice instructed.

"Of course, Tony?" Lucien asked.

"Uhh, three scoops sugar none milk," Tony asked, he sat down on the chair and dug around in his bag, he froze when he heard the Hodag pup complain. Resuming his search he pulled out Henri's baby bottle and his teething treats.

"Can you heat up some milk?" he asked holding out the bottle.

"Not your housekeeper." she muttered but she still took the bottle.

"Shut up Ms. Hudson." Tony and Jacob said at the same time. Tony froze and Jacob let out a deep hearty laugh. "I like this one! Hold on I have to finish up this Time Turner report."

"Okay, anything interesting?" Lucien asked, starting a latte machine in the corner and watching, pleased, as it rumbled.

"Nope, the classic 'I'm too good for rules and hey you can't arrest me'," Jacob replied setting a pen down and standing up. He walked in front of Ton and sat down.

"Hello." he said pleasantly. Tony studied him, noting his black skin, broad nose, and shaved head.

"Hello." he replied glancing down and noting the loose suit and the tie that was barely hanging on to his neck.

"Tony Stark, I've seen you in the shower." Jacob continued, mirth reflected in his black eyes.

"Wow, what a great way to introduce yourself, I hope you weren't trying to see." Tony smiled.

"Not at first but man nice abs, what workout do you do?" Jacob asked, excepting his coffee from Lucien who sat down next to Tony.

"Crossfit, at the Clingihgton Gym," Tony answered. He was starting to like Jacob and his carefree joking attitude.

"Tony let me have Henri," Lucien commanded holding out impatient hands. Tony shifted around the carrier and picked up a sleeping Henri and set him gently into Lucien's hands.

"So that's the chosen one up close and personal! May I?" Jacob asked turning to Tony.

"Sure." Tony shrugged, faking indifference but his eyes were stuck on Henri watching the way Jacob held him. Supported him.

"Relax I won't kill him." Jacob soothed not even looking up but feeling the way Tony was glaring at him.

"Sure, but I don't want my son losing brain cells its a disgrace to the family." Tony joked absentmindedly.

Jacob let out a low chuckle. He moved his arm up to cradle Henri's head properly and looked up at Tony.

"Would you feel better if I told you a story about myself?" he asked.

"Yes actually, can you tell me about your daughter?" Tony questioned leaning forward.

"Uh sure?" Jacob fake-laughed he then looked over and glared at Lucien.

"Well, that stare certainly attracts the ladies." Lucien bit back, her eyes narrowed and Tony watched curiously as they seemed to have a conversation with their eyes and eyebrows. Finally, Jacob leaned back and let out a sigh of defeat.

"Sorry for my horrible manners, so you wanted to know about my daughter. Do you want the shorter or longer version?" he asked, his voice a bit whiny as he glanced over at Lucien.

"As long as your comfortable." Tony requested politely.

"Okay, I was at a bar in Florida-"

* * *

 _Jacob leaned against the bar and let his eyes roam over the crowd. The music pounded and the light pulsed creating an effect he knew would soon give him a headache. His eyes latched on a woman with a perfect Hourglass figure and long wavy hair that reached her hips. Perched on her head was a bright red beret with a fern pinned to it. That wasn't what drew him in though it was her eyes, they were the clearest blue he had ever seen. Comparable to the ocean or the summer sky. Chiding himself for becoming sappy and weak-kneed at a woman he pushed off the bar and walked over._

* * *

"She looked funny and sweet and I decided to approach her-"

* * *

 _"Hey, my name is Jacob." Jacob greeted as he came to a still next to her. She looked up at him and smiled, flashing off slightly enlarged canines._

 _"Jacob." she murmured and Jacob shivered the way that she had spoken his name. The syllables rolled off her lips and ended in a slight hiss._

 _"Jacob, I am rather quite bored I would like to do something fun, do you think you could manage that?" she taunted her hair swaying slightly._

* * *

"She said she was bored so I invited her to dance-"

* * *

" _So what's your name?" Jacob asked, dancing with her, the song was one of his favorites and he felt his mind automatically connect with the moves he learned when he was younger._

 _"Rapi, Rapi Okumura" she answered, she stepped back and watched slightly impressed as Jacob dropped to the ground and did a slight spin._

 _"Your good at dancing where did you learn?" she asked when he popped back up taking a sip of her drink._

* * *

After dancing we got bored so we started to talk since it was a wizard bar I knew she couldn't be a muggle so I shared a lot about myself-

* * *

 _"No way!" Rapi giggled, slightly tipsy. Seeing Jacob's face she explained, "It just seems that no one likes Quidditch here and back home it's all the rage its nice to find someone with familiar tastes."_

 _Jacob laughed at the cute expression on her face "Yah, not a lot of people like Quidditch here in America." he agreed._

* * *

"We talked and talked and finally I invited her over to my place and we all know how that ended-"

* * *

 _Jacob flipped over in his covers and let out a hum, reaching out he felt nothing. Opening his eyes he saw Rapi was not there. Slightly surprised he sat up and looked around, he saw no number lying around and he shrugged. He was quite used to being used as a one night stand. He stood up and tugged some boxers on and wandered into his kitchen hoping to rustle up some food._

* * *

"Ten months past and one day I was coming home late for work, Brooke was on the steps in the most cliche basket ever-"

* * *

 _Jacob muttered as he rubbed his head. Bella was impossible she was so shy about her opinion she hardly ever wanted to share it, leading to tons of trouble on his shoulders. He fished around for his keys eyes still half lidded. He accidently kicked something and immediately drew back. Sitting there was a basket with a note. Reaching down he brushed the note aside and looked inside the basket._

 _He stumbled back in shock, inside was a sleepy baby with bright purple eyes and creamy chocolate skin._

 _"No way," he muttered, the last time he had sex with a girl was Rapi and they had used protection. He couldn't be a father._

* * *

"It was hard at first but I slowly became accustomed to being a father. Truthfully Brooke is only two months older than Henri."

"Well, that makes me feel better a fellow playboy turned father." Tony joked hoping to lift Jacob's looked up in surprised and a small smirk twitched at his lips. He took Tony's hand and shook it "Nice to meet a fellow playboy." he echoed

 ** _Long Chapter and I have no idea how the Hodag came to be I literally just chose that it should happen while writing. So any puppy names?!_**

 ** _Thanks for all the responses and I've already chosen most of the stuff that I will do but there is still time! A time skip should be happening soon since it's hard to create very meaningful father-son moments when one of them can't even talk._**

 ** _So that's it and now I must say: Honey You Should See Me In A Crown._**

 ** _Sally_**


	8. Rehabilitation

_**Age: Ten Months Old**_

Jacob was bored. Actually, he was just annoyed. Sure he was trying to distract himself by messing with a Rubix Cube. But after you learned how to solve it no matter what it looked like it became,

"Anthony Howard Stark! What do you mean that you haven't been taking pictures of Henri!" Lucien screeched, her voice similar to the Banshee Jacob and his team have taken on a few week ago.

"So why should I have to? I mean it isn't like he's an important part of his life yet!" Tony protested, his voice slightly whiny.

"Irrelevant Anthony," Bella spoke up swirling her whiskey in a glass. Jacob looked over in surprise he didn't expect her to try to get involved but it seemed she was getting bored too. Her hands gently ran over Fenris's back and the small Hodag flipped onto his back and let out a low purr. She compiled and scratched his tummy absently.

"Now can you explain why that is irrelevant?" Tony asked looking over at Bella in annoyance.

"As a parent, it is your duty to prepare and support for your child. You want them to know that you love and support them. Showing you documented their life is supportive of that fact." Bella continued in a monotone, taking on the voice she used when she was talking to her inferiors.

"Thanks, Robot Queen." he snarled, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"No problem Scientist Fucker," she replied coolly, she sipped her whiskey and closed her eyes. Lucien let out a low snicker when Tony muttered: "Can't believe I made you his Godmother."

"Neither can I!" Lucien whined, "I mean I spend so much more time with him!"

"I have more class," Bella explained. Then she winced and pulled out an envelope.

"Tony I need you to read this," she commanded holding it out and waving it around. Tony frowned at the sudden subject change and grabbed the envelope warily.

Jacob wondered briefly how he would take the contents before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Tony grabbed a letter opener and ignored the snickers he received for having one.

"So posh," Lucien muttered.

He unfurled it and started to read:

 _Dear Whoever Is The Owner of Harry,_

 _My name is Sirius Black and the person writing this with me is Remus Lupin. We were both very close friends of James and Lily Potter. After hearing about their death our first reaction was sorrow and pain, we didn't even think about their son until five months later. I deeply regret this especially since I was legally named his godfather. As soon as we realized he was no longer a US citizen we rushed to the states to speak with President Bella. She told us that for his safety that we must stay away. She gave us basic information and sent us on our way. But recently she contacted us and said if you said yes we could come to see him._

 _So now we beg you, just let us see him once. After that, you can throw us away or leave us on your doorstep._

 _Just Once._

Tony looked up and rubbed his beard. "Who's Harry?" he asked, confused.

"See!" Bella shouted proudly and she sat back and folded her arms "His name's Henri."

* * *

 _ **Age: One Year and Five Months**_

"Calm down Padfoot." Remus murmured, he grabbed Sirius's hands and forced down.

"Hold them out," he commanded his voice firm but gentle. Sirius complied and held them sighed when he saw they were trembling a bit. Without any hesitation, he slammed his hands over his.

"What the hell!" Sirius flinched back and let out a low snarl. "Ow," he whined shaking his hands.

"Gets rid of nerves," Remus explained innocently.

"Can't believe people think your a kind little bookworm. You're the devil." he hissed again still shaking his hands.

"Stop Overreacting." Remus rolled his amber eyes and sighed.

"I'm not!" Sirius complained, they were both stalling and they knew it.

"Excuse me, sirs? Are you going to go in or are you going to stay out here?"

They both turned and saw a man with pale skin and light blond hair. He was wearing a uniform but when he moved his coat shifter to show an M.A.C.U.S.A badge. He was a bellhop they realized and when he smiled they saw sharp fangs.

"Vampire!" Remus hissed reaching for his wand.

"Demon actually." he replied good-naturedly "so are you going to stand out here making cooing baby noises at each other or wizard up and go meet Henri?"

Sirius flushed bright red and Remus smiled shyly and looked down.

"Oh bother." the demon rolled his eyes and held the door open. "Welcome to Stark Towers." he greeted formally. Sirius and Remus walked in and they sighed when the whoosh of cool air hit their faces.

"Oh thank Merlin," Remus muttered fanning his face.

"This is why you shouldn't be wearing heavy cloaks when you come to New York in the summer. Rather muggy don't you think?" he chatted good naturally. They walked past a front desk that has words running along the side. A hologram popped up and a woman started to speak:

"Welcome to Stark Industries, where our main goal is Knowlege and Education. We have many branches including Weapons and Tech-"

The British wizards both flinched and Sirius asked "Patronus?"

The bellhop rolled his eyes and sighed "Hologram, hi Leela!" he greeted the woman behind the desk.

"Hey! Oh you brought the Britains, I'll ping ." she smiled and leaned down to press a button.

" ?" they could hear as the boy led them to an elevator. He pressed the up button and led them in. They both stepped warily in.

"What's going on? I thought Tony lived in California?" Sirius whispered to Remus.

"He did actually." the boy answered. "before he obtained Henri he was already planning his penthouse. They moved in on in on Young Henri's first birthday."

The doors opened up and Remus and Sirius gaped at what was before them.

"Oh thanks, Sclav _ **(1)**_!" they heard. Sclav nodded and bowed "Of course." With one foot he kicked them out and he hissed:

"I swear if you offend Master Tony or Young Henri I will rip out your tail werewolf. Also, Animagus I will neuter you!" Sclav growled his eyes glowing dark blue and then his face became angelic "Have a nice day sirs!" he chirped before the doors closed.

"Uh," Sirius muttered slightly frightened.

"So your Sirius and Remus!" a voice said. They both looked up to see a man with a neatly trimmed mustache and beard walk up to them. His brown eyes shined brightly and he held out a hand:

"Nice to meet you. My name's Tony Stark."

Sirius took the hand and shook it weakly, Remus decided not to. They heard a low cry and they all looked at the round platform in the middle. It was circled by low couches and a low play mat was in the middle. Suddenly a low ball came shooting through the air and bonked Tony on the head.

"Ow! Henri!" he complained turning away from Sirius and Remus and walking over to the middle. Unsure they followed him.

"Why did you do that bud?" Tony asked and scooped up a small baby. The baby let out an annoyed squeak noise and narrowed his green eyes. He looked over at Sirius and his eyes widened.

"Da!Da!" he pointed to Sirius and Remus.

"You won't meet them?" Tony asked smiling down adoringly.

"Ya!Ya!" Henri nodded furiously and pointed again. Tony walked over and held Henri out. Henri reached over and tapped Remus's nose. "Moona!" he cried and then he turned to Sirius and tapped his nose "Padfa!" he cried. he then settled back into Tony's arm and looked satisfied.

"Did he just?" Sirius looked like he was about to cry. Remus's eyes were shining too.

"What? What's wrong?" Tony asked looking between them confused.

"Our nicknames were Padfoot and Moony, but that's impossible he was only two months old when we tried to teach him those words. How could he?" Remus trailed off.

"Because he's bloody smart! That's why!" Sirius cheered. Henri looked frightened for a second before cheering along.

Out of nowhere a large dog came running up to Tony and almost bowled him over.

Remus whipped out his wand and so did Sirius.

"Woah!" Tony yelled at them and the large dog. "It's just Fenris!" He knelt down and held Henri up in front of Fenris. Fenris let out a whimper and licked Henri's face gently. Henri cooed. He lifted a pudgy hand and placed it on the dog's snout.

"Di!" he murmured.

"I'm being rude come on! Sit down! You wanted to meet your godson!" Tony teased straightening up and walking over to the playmat and sitting down. The large dog-like creature followed and laid down and rested its head on its paws.

"Okay." Sirius smiled and walked over he sat down and Remus joined him.

"Da! Moona!Padfa!" Henri smiled and clutched his snake close to his chest. Sirius frowned at the animal and muttered: "I'll be getting you a lion." Remus rolled his eyes.

* * *

 ** _School Year: Kindergarten_**

"First Day Henri!" Tony smiled softly down at Henri. Henri kept his eyes down and was biting his lip. Tony frowned when he saw how lanky the boy was, it drove him crazy to think that Henri wasn't getting the nutrition he needed.

"What's wrong Henri?" he asked, normally Henri would be joking around and acting like a nuisance but now he was just quiet.

"Dad they won't like me," Henri spoke quietly his eyes down.

"What? Why wouldn't they? You're my son!" Tony protested remembering his school days fondly.

"Exactly! They would either call me a money bug or they would only want to be friends with me because of your money!" Henri snarled his eyes flashing brighter for a second.

"Hey listen to me." Tony bent down and placed his hand under his chin. "If they call you that Bella and Sclav will have their heads, and Brooke would have their nuts. You'll be fine." he promised his eyes gentle.

"Promise?" Henri asked shyly.

"Promise, hey look there's Jacob and Brooke!" he pointed behind Henri and they both turned and smiled at the incoming pair.

"Henri!" Brooke cheered and ran up to him, she had a bunch of weird charms and a weird tattoo on her arm.

"Brooke? You look so different!" Henri pointed out frowning slightly.

"Amulets and Runes!" she cheered holding up the bangles.

"Puts a glamor on her, makes it so she looks more human," Jacob explained to Tony.

"So are you two ready?" Jacob asked turning to the small children.

"Yes!" Brooke cheered grinning. "Yes," Henri replied more quietly and smiled softly.

"Well let's go!" Tony commanded.

* * *

 _ **School Year: Third**_

"Henri!"

Henri turned and blinked slowly in front of him was Brooke and she was sprinting toward him. Her backpacks straps flew behind her and the slapping of her sandals echoed in the alley.

"Hey B." he greeted, she came up next to him and started to pant heavily, when she realized that she wasn't getting any more air in she lungs she brought her hands up and set them on her head.

"Why did you. leave. without me?" she wheezed her brown eyes narrowed in anger. Henri noticed that the glamor on her was hastily done and if he concentrated he could see underneath it.

"Your glamor." he warned, she let out a grunt and muttered, "You're right. Cover me." she ordered, Henri complied and held out his hands to block anyone's view.

He heard her dig around her bag and pull out a few of the amulets her dad bought her and he felt her tap his shoulder.

"Seriously why didn't you wait for me?" she questioned as they started to walk together.

"Your dad said you weren't feeling well." he answered.

"Yes but were going to the zoo today! I had to sneak out from him, jumped out the window!" she preened, coughing a little.

"I hope it's not contagious." Henri winced and moved slightly away from her. She followed him and threw her speckled arms around him "But Henri!" she whined sadly "our love is stronger than a cold!"

Henri shook her off and tried to dodge another of her attacks "It is not." he teased. She pouted before trying again, and again. Soon it became a game where she would try to do a sloppy lunge and Henri would try to dodge to the best of his ability.

"Stop!" he laughed, dancing back.

"No. Not until you accept my love!" she insisted trying to throw herself at him.

"Ack cooties!" Henri cried and started to run, he dodged around adults and kids trying to lose Brooke. When he came to a stoplight he stopped and panted, hands on his knees.

"Really? You know girls are faster than boys right?" Brooke asked right into his ear. He let out a yelp and jumped up, Brooke was standing there in all of her fiery glory. Hands on hips her curly hair bouncing in an afro of caramel around her head. She then proceeded to kick him in the shin with her light up shoes.

"Jerk," she muttered, she jumped up and pressed the button that made cars to stop. "Now let's go! Zoo time!" she insisted and started to drag him across the crosswalk. Henri tried to stop her but she was still stronger than him. Dad and Bella said that he would grow but it seemed like he would always be the thin stick he was now. Aunt Lucien and Uncle Jacob both said he would be handsome but he didn't believe them either.

"I thought you weren't a girl." he accused, giving up and jogging to keep up with Brooke.

"I told you I'm gender fluid." she pronounced carefully and smiling "Yay I said it right!" she cheered slightly.

"Gender Fluid?" he asked, eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Yes, it means I'm a girl and a boy and I can be anyone anytime. Right now I'm a girl so I run faster. But no matter what gender I am I will kick your ass if you try to leave me again." she threatened.

"Okay Okay." Henri sighed and they continued to school in silence.

* * *

"I'm home!" Henri called out, his voice echoing around the penthouse. He kicked off his shoes and set them in the shoe closet. He checked to make sure Brooke did the same.

"I don't think there here yet so I can sneak you into my room-" he started dragging her into the living room and freezing when they saw the four grownups in the living room.

"Hey, kids!"Lucien greeted sipping her tea delicately and smiling knowingly at them.

"Brooke," Jacob growled.

"Henri." Tony snarled.

"Hey." Bella chirped sipping her tea.

"Oh shit," Brooked muttered trying to shrink back.

"Brooke! What did I tell you!" Jacob snarled.

"A lot of things. Which one do you want to know now?" Brooke muttered kicking the shag carpet with her foot.

"Don't be smart. About cussing." Jacob clarified getting up and standing in front of her, frowning down.

"Don't cuss until it won't look wrong to grandma." she muttered shrinking back.

"Exactly." Jacob sighed and reached down to pick her up.

"Why did you leave? You gave me a heart attack." he chided softly, picking up her chin and sighing.

"Elephants and Monkeys." she replied, she felt bad and looked down and frowned.

"I told you we would go when you felt better." he reminded her.

"But I wanted to go with Henri!" she cried, her eyes filling with tears as she buried her face into Jacob's shoulder. Jacob winced and patted her back and muttered to Tony "Hey were going to go home talk to you later."

"Bye Jacob." Tony apologized looking sadly at the sobbing girl on his shoulder.

"Bye." Bella and Lucien chorused softly. After they had disappeared into the elevator Tony turned to Henri and rose an eyebrow.

"I have homework so I'll be going now." Henri tried to sidle away from the accusing gaze.

"Uh-Uh. Sit down." Tony commanded pointing to the couch opposite of Lucien and Brooke.

Henri pouted slightly and sat down with a snort. "What?" he asked.

"Henri, please don't make this hard," Tony whispered quietly, his eyes were heavy.

"I'm not." Henri sniffed and folded his arms.

"This is what I get for letting Sirius around you!" Tony huffed and threw his arms up in the air.

"It's not his fault!" Henri yelled back.

"You know what?No. I've let you do what you want for far too long. Go to your room. Do your homework. I'll think of your punishment later." he snarled pointing to the room. Henri stood up and let out a hiss, several vases shattered and he stormed up to his room.

"That's right! Go act like a baby! God, you're making me act like my parents!" Tony shouted after him.

A door slamming was his only answer.

* * *

 _Pain. So much pain. Hate. Revenge. Will get Revenge._

 _Regret._

 _Regret._

 _Regret._

* * *

 _ **(1) His name means Slave in Romanian.**_

 _ **So long! Do a booty shake, do a shake. No that long but long enough. Plus you get a !Smart Harry and interaction with Sirius and Remus. Also, the Sirius and Remus in this story look like the ones from this comic** **by: CrystallizedTwilight. The comic is called The Secret is Out. (Find them on DA!)**_

 _ **Oh, I churned this out in four hours! You wanna know why? I'm watching HP for the first time! So happy!**_

 _ **Also, who noticed the parallel between Tony and Harry with Harry and his son? But that's it! Did you like it?**_


	9. Attention

**(School Year: Fourth)**

Henri sat on the bench outside with his head between his knees. He panted as he felt the suit constrict his neck. With a low grunt, he ripped off the tie and started to pant again, glad that air could go into his lungs.

"Henri?"

He flinched when he heard the others call for him. He didn't want to go in. He had walked in and everyone had turned toward him. Ogled him. Treated him as if he was some kind of animal, something that they could take a piece It's.

"Oh please don't let them find me." he chanted this over and over in his head. Praying his magic would do something. He felt a tingle sweep through him and when he looked down he couldn't see his arms.

"Good," he mumbled and wrapped his arms around his legs. He curled even deeper into the fountain alcove and let out a deep breath.

"Henri?" Bella stopped right in front of him and Henri could barely breathe. She looked around and sighed she muttered "I should have never held this event." before trudging off. Henri watched as her cloak whipped in the wind as she brought up her hand and shouted "Henri?!" into it.

"Oh." Henri let out the breath and dropped his magic, preferring to keep up the warming magic around him. He knew that it would put a strain on him if he kept up more than one 'Spell' at a time. He knew it was dumb but he really missed his plush snake. No matter what Pad said he rather have the long snake than the short lion.

"Grow up," he muttered, letting his head drop. He stayed like this, rocking slightly and letting out short commands to himself whenever he wished for comfort.

So when he felt the slow soft feeling of something wrapped around him he thought it was just his imagination until he heard:

 _Warm, human child, sad, why so sad? Koulèv **(1)** will help._

"Huh?" he muttered and looked up a small face was right on his own.

 _~Shame Human child cannot understand Koulèv_ ~

The small snake seemed to say its small tongue flickering out and tickling Henri's own.

"Are you talking?" he whispered back to the snake feeling slightly foolish.

~What?~ the snakes asked completely confused ~Can Child understand me?~

"Yes," Henri muttered confused.

~This is great! I'm so sorry child for my horrible grammar. Normally humans don't understand me. ~

The snake did a little wiggle and leaned forward. Her tongue darted out and licked under his eye.

~Why do you cry?~

"It's silly," Henri replied, his eyes dulling. The snake hissed and drew back her fangs gleaming in the low light.

~Who tell young one this. Where I come from no matter what pain is pain. A grown male can cry and so can a female!~

"Where do you come from?" he asked hoping to derail the conversation.

~I know what you try to do child. But no matter maybe if I share my past you can share yours.~

She adjusted herself and slithered down his shirt, she peeked her head out and let her tongue tickle his chin.

~I come from Haiti, do you know where that is?~

Henri shook his head still slightly amazed that he could understand a snake.

~It is a small island off the coast of what you would call Flirado? No matter I don't know the name. I live with a family called the Deshommes. Brilliant wizards smart in nature magic. I lived there with my mate and we had eggs until an evil wizard stole me away. Brought me here. Tried to sell me to non-magical humans to be put into a cage. I escaped. Almost died in snow until I found you.~

The sound of her gentle hisses seemed to match the way the snow landed softly onto the ground, blanketing the world in a fluffy pillow.

"I'm sorry," Henri answered honestly he hesitantly held out a hand and Koulèv rubbed her face against it.

~I have you, I won't let you go.~

They curled up together watching the snow fall and listening to the going ons of the party.

"I'm lonely," Henri answered. Koulèv nodded and they resumed their silence.

Koulèv heard the thump first and she lifted her head.

~Somebody is coming.~

"How can you see in this light?" Henri asked.

~I can't, I can see heat, its small but maybe you should hide.~

Henri nodded and pulled his magic together and let out a soft cry when it ripped at his magic reservoirs.

~How do I help?~

"Stay quiet." he snapped. Koulèv nodded and fell back into slightly disgruntled silence. Soon Henri could hear the noise of snow crunching under boots and a short shadowy shape came into view.

Henri couldn't see the face but just from looking at the body shape he could see the figure was young. When the figure got closer he could see it was male and had an extremely well-cut clothing. It was made of thick fur and hugged the figure perfectly.

The figure sat on the bench across from Henri and muttered

"Connard Pure-sangs **(2)** " the person muttered and the voice was light like music and it traveled through the air.

The person flipped off the hood and Henri froze the boy before him matched the environment perfectly. If he didn't know better, he would think this person was a frost demon.

The boy had fluffy white hair that caught a lot of the snowflakes and his skin was bleached by the snow but Henri could tell it would normally be tanned. His eyes were a silvery gray and he was currently glaring at the window where the party was being held.

~That child sad too, Koulèv do not like this place. Koulèv is going to help child.~

Koulèv slithered out of Henri's cloak and the boy's eyes snapped over and he stepped up.

"Who's there?" he demanded, his voice marred slightly by a French accent.

~Just me young child me and my other child.~

Koulèv slithered across the snow and slithering up the boy's leg. Surprisingly the boy didn't flinch he just cocked his head.

"I do not understand Parseltongue well but your telling me there is another child?" he asked looking around, his nose was scrunched up with thought.

~Wow, I'm lucky! Two speakers in one night. Yes, child, there is another over there.~ Koulèv wrapped herself tighter.

"Can you come out?" the boy asked stepping forward, he looked around but his eyes swept right over Henri.

~Come out child it is fine.~

Henri took a deep breath and let down the invisibility. The boy jumped back and muttered "Woah."

Henri stood up slowly and walked over to the bench where the boy previously sat.

"Hello." he muttered shyly, slightly dwarfed by the boy.

"Oh, not you too! Are you going to act like a connard because of my family?" the boy sighed and fell back onto the bench.

"No!No! Sorry I just , you are kinda intimidating." Henri admitted, he freaked out for a second and let his hair fall across your face.

"Intimidating? You are the one who can cast a wandless, non-verbal, invisibility charm!" the boy protested.

"Well, you look like an ice fairy!" Henri protested, realizing how silly that sounded.

"Looks aren't everything." the boy muttered his eyes falling down a bit.

"Ah sorry," Henri muttered this was ridiculous. It was so awkward they both had nothing to say!

~Bah! My children do not know how to speak nor how to act like respectable humans! Koulèv will teach!~

Koulèv wrapped herself around the both of them and pulling them closer.

~Start with names.~ she pulled back.

"Ah, Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you." the boy said and held out a hand. Harry took it and reevaluate his view. Malfoys rich pureblooded, known for their pale skin and hair. Generally Slytherin. Never anywhere did it say they were French.

"Henri. Henri Stark. My pleasure."

To his credit, Draco only looked in awe for a second before smiling.

"Well Henri would you like to walk with me?" he asked, standing up and offering a hand to Henri.

~Good!Good! I will make you snakelings yet! Now Fè Nwa **(3)** let me go down your shirt.~

She did not wait a second before she practically leaped into his cloak. She poked out her tongue and wiggled around.

She shuddered lightly.

~I miss my mangoes.~

They both laughed and started to walk through the frozen garden.

* * *

"I know you're a bit touchy about your family but can you explain something to me?" Henri asked as they walked past a frozen fountain with a griffin posed beautifully. Wings arced above its head and frozen droplets flinging off its wings.

"Fine but I get a question back? Deal?" Draco smiled tersely, he glanced at the fountain before continuing.

"From what I read the Malfoys are English, so why do you speak French and occasionally have an accent?"

"Right for the hard one." Draco winced and sighed.

"It's kinda my style." Henri apologized.

"My parents broke up after the Dark War. My father was obsessed wanting to find a way to kill you, to bring back Voldemort. My mother never wanted it. She wanted to be done so we left. She took me to visit one of her close friends in France and we stayed there." he paused and stuck out his tongue to catch a snowflake.

"My mother died two months ago, my father-" Draco stopped and placed a hand over his mouth. His face twitched between what Henri called the Bastard Face and one of pure sorrow.

"Well were like Batman and Robin." was all Henri could think of saying. Draco looked over in shock and smiled. He started to laugh and he smiled "You know," he gasped. "You're a nice person."

"I just made fun of-. You know what? Never mind. What question do you have for me?" Henri stuttered eventually giving up on convincing Draco of his horrible personality.

"How long have you been able to do magic?" Draco asked, he winced when a particularly fierce wind started up and tugged his hood back over his head, throwing his face into shadows.

"Since I was a baby. After my dad adopted me from Britain I started using magic right away." Henri murmured, he had been fueling so much energy into his Heating and Invisibility that he was draining his magic. Quickly. He started jumping up and down rubbing his arms quickly. Casting a quick charm he read: Negative Ten Degrees Celcius.

"Oh no." he muttered, turning to Draco he sighed and chattered out "It seems I have to go back inside, my magic is failing."

"But!" Draco started, he then stopped and pursed his lips. "Here," he commanded lifting his cloak and pulling Henri under.

Instantly Henri felt warm and tingly. He looked up questioningly at Draco and Draco shrugged "Warming Charm."

"Interesting," Henri mumbled and collapsed against Draco.

"Sorry, I may be a prodigy but I still am human," he retched, forcing the words out of numb lips. The edges of his vision went white and he fell even further into Draco's arms.

"Uh." Draco let out.

~Fè Nwa smells wrong, his core is sick. Bring him inside.~

"Great way to start a friendship," Draco muttered but complied and started to drag him over to the door.

* * *

 **Daily Prophet June 23**

 **The Hero Who Lives To Disappear**

 **It's been ten years since the grand defeat of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. But one must wonder, where is the hero living now? Did he even survive? Is the prophecy a rumor? These are the questions that have been circling around the British community. I for one am rather curious about this one: If this boy is supposed to play hero again does that mean He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named will come back? If so how many lives will be lost until our hero gains the courage?**

 **New Gremlin Times June 23**

* * *

 **Aurors attacked**

 **In recent news, M.A.C.U.S.A has released that Wyverns are now an extinct species except for the one in captivity. However, they also released that two aurors died during the capturing. Lucien Pickard and Head Auror Jacob Obsidian were killed from injuries they sustained after the initial attack. Jacob is lived on by his daughter Brooke and Lucien is lived on by her mother Anita Obsidian and her brother Brandon Obsidian. They are to be given the best funeral one can be offered at the M.A.C.U.S.A cemetery next Sunday.**

* * *

 ** _(AN/No more major time skips from now on)_**

 _ **(School Year: Five)**_

Henri leaned over his homework and nipped the end of his pencil. Realizing how disgusting it was he drew back and spat out the tiny pieces of rubber.

Looking down at the wet eraser he sighed and opened his drawer. He grabbed an eraser topper and plopped it on top. His phone rang and he frowned. Tony said he couldn't go online until he had finished his homework. Shrugging he reached out and grabbed it.

 **Draco: Hey H, are you sure you can't come to Europe? Severus would love to have you.**

 **Henri: Maybe. Bella said it wasn't the best time. She said we should wait longer.**

 **Draco: :( Speaking of Bella how are you guys coping?**

 **Henri: Okay, Brooke has been really distant the funeral was yesterday.**

 **Draco: Tell Lucien's family and Brooke that I'm sorry.**

 **Henri: I will.**

 **Draco: Do you know which school you're going to go to?**

 **Henri: Not yet. I'm looking at a few options but not Hogwarts. Hate Hogwarts.**

 **Draco: Hate Hogwarts. Anyway, where you go I'll go, can't lose my friend.**

 **Henri: You're just saying that the real reason is because Koulèv would kill you.**

 **Draco: She's the scariest snake I've ever met.**

 **Henri: I'm going to tell her that.**

 **Draco: I will skin you.**

 **Henri: Wow violent. Anyway, I need to go, the memorial service is today and I need to finish my homework.**

 **Draco: Okay, tell me if you change your mind or if you decide which school to go to.**

Henri shook his head and slid his phone back into its drawer. Turning back to his homework he tried to think of why Scout's attitude was so important to the plot of How To Kill A Mockingbird.

"Jarvis why is Scout so important to the plot of How To Kill A Mockingbird?" Henri asked praying Tony had forgotten to set him on homework mode.

"I don't know why are you so determined to slack off?" Jarvis replied. Over the course of Henri's life, he became more and more human. Every update he seemed more like a friend instead of an AI.

"Because my nanny just died and I'm depressed," Henri replied, his voice choked a bit and he coughed awkwardly.

"Young master I know how you think. You are mourning but not so much so that you can't function. Also, Lucien and Jacob would have said much worse. Work for them." Jarvis replied.

Henri frowned and kicked his chair away from his desk.

"Sir I sense a small object coming, it resembles an owl." Jarvis murmured.

"Really?" Henri was intrigued, Wizards in America generally used modern technology unlesss it was a matter of money or marriage. "Open the window," he commanded, he walked over and watched as the small owl flew around the base, it checked each window letting out tiny squawks of annoyance every time.

"Over here!" he called waving his arms. The owl let out an angry screech and flew and landed neatly on his shoulder. It nipped his earlobe angrily and Henri winced.

"Oy! I'm sorry I guess anyone can make the mistake!" Henri huffed and reached out for the letter wrapped around the small pygmy's leg. It shuffled back and let out an angry screech.

"Oh come on." he hissed and tried to reach again, the owl nipped his hand.

"Ow!" Henri cried out and drew his hand back.

"Fine you want to play that way?" he asked his eyes darkening he closed his window and called out "Koulèv! Do you want a snack?"

The owl looked nervous and practically screamed when Koulèv peeked her head out and let his tongue trace the air.

~Snack? Are you certain?~

She slithered over to Henri and wrapped herself slowly around his waist.

"Can I have that letter now?" Henri asked turning to the bird. He laughed at the sight, the bird was fluffed up so much it was triple its normal size and its amber eyes were fixed on the snake. It trembled a bit and let out an irritated squawk.

Very slowly with its eyes still fixed on the snake the owl held out a leg and Henri gently unraveled the ribbon and tugged off the letter.

"You can stay if you want I have a perch up there, the snake can't reach you. You can rest a bit." he pointed to a small dusty hanging. The owl hooted suspiciously and flew there. Still glaring it nestled its head under its wing and fell asleep.

~No snack? You lied to me!~

"I'm sorry I just needed to scare her a bit. I'll get you a rat later," he promised and flipped the letter over.

 **Henri Krinos Stark**

 **Stark Tower New York, New York**

 **Twentieth Landing**

"Well that's specific," he muttered. He flipped it over and picked at the wax noting the words: Gringotts. Finally, he opened it up and unfolded the paper:

 **Dear Mr. Stark**

 **Even though your last named is Stark you have family vaults of the Great and Noble House of Potter. Your vaults await, please come June 30 and come collect and read the will of one Lily Evans and Godric Gryffindor.**

 **Hirzla**

"I'm going to be richer?" Henri concluded his eyes wide. "Well great! Plus Gringotts is in London which means . . ." Henri trailed off and sprinted over to his desk. He slid in using his socks and grabbed his phone and texted his dad

 **Henri: We're going to London!**

 **Tony: What?**

 **Henri: Pack your bags.**

He switched back into contracts and clicked Draco:

 **Henri: Tell Snape that was coming and prepare the guest house.**

 **Draco: But how?**

 **Henri: I have some finances to pick up.**

* * *

 _ **Hello! Long Chapter which is wonderful. So my family helped me figure out the last tweaks and I have the basic plot lined up for the next two chapters. I got rid of Lucien and Jacob because they were too prominent, Brooke followed soon after because now I have Draco! Now any OC is because I HAVE to have them there. I'll try to keep them simple except for a few love interests.**_

 _ **(1) Snake in Haitian Creole**_

 _ **(2) Bastard PureBloods in French**_

 _ **(3) Light One In Haitian Creole**_


	10. Superhuman Gifts

London.

Big bustling and everything Henri thought of. It even had a flag bravely waving in the chilly air and several people just drinking tea. Stereotypical. And very, very cold.

He was hopping from one foot to the other and his teeth were clenched. Most of the movement was because of pent up nerves but this cold was different than New Yorks. It sneaked into your skin and settled into your bones until he was literally trembling lightly.

The smog was just rising off of the water and it wouldn't stop. He sipped his trashy hot chocolate that was too watery and shivered some more. Where was Draco? Tony had gone over to the bakery, trying to score them a warm muffin or something and Henri was alone in his suffering.

His phone dinged and he checked it:

 **Brooke: I'm sorry.**

He huffed and slid it into his coat pocket; he was in no mood to answer it right now. Looking around and tasting the air he tried to see if there were any wizards around.

"None," he muttered hardly surprised, it seemed the way the M.A.C.U.S.A made fun of the British wasn't too far off point. He looked around one more time before casting a warming charm.

Heat rushed over him and he let out a sigh in relief.

"I have a wonderfully too sweet blueberry muffin for the young prince!" Tony called out walking over and showing off his spoils with a grin. He reached into the bag and held out a muffin.

Henri reached out to grab it and Tony froze. "Henri," he started, grabbing Henri's wrist and feeling it again. "Damn it, Henri! Bella said no casting!" he hissed under his breath and looked around quickly.

"I was cold," Henri whined slightly, hating how he sounded.

"So is everyone else in this terminal, you could have opened your suitcase and pulled out a sweater. Or you could not have worn a t-shirt like I told you back in New York." Tony sighed and shrugged off his jacket. He placed it over Henri's shoulders and let out a small smile.

"Aww your growing." he said his eyes focused on Henri's as he zipped up the jacket.

"What?" Henri asked confused.

"You were just a little chubby baby, now you're turning out to be a man. Well, a scrawny one," he explained picking up Henri's arms and holding them out. Henri pouted slightly, he hated when people called him skinny and wondered out loud where he put 'all that food'.

"Just because I'm not fat, like you doesn't mean I'm not healthy." Henri protested poking Tony stomach.

"Pure steel." Tony replied flexing a bit and smiling "I have abs of pure steel."

"You mean pure flab." Henri joked, Tony had pronounced abs so much even Henri couldn't deny his health.

"Henri!"

They both turned and saw Draco trotting over to them smiling. He was wearing a tight sweater with a collar flipped over the neck and his hair was longer; it seemed to reach the back of his neck.

Behind him was a man wearing a slate button-down shirt, his hair was much longer and pulled back into a low ponytail. His nose was pronounced and sharp but the rest of his face matched, with clear cheekbones. His eyes were dark brown almost black and he was walking smoothly across the floor. Making his simple jeans look elegant. He saw Henri and for a second his lips lifted up into a sneer and Henri physically flinched back.

Tony let out a low whistle and nodded, not noticing Henri's unease.

"Draco!" Henri greeted and they hugged, Draco a little too tight and a little too long. But Henri had missed his too.

"Where's Koulèv?" Draco asked stepping back a bit and smiling.

"Bella has her and Lucifer, they're both pouting and Koulèv wouldn't say anything to me when we left," Henri explained. He watched as the man walked up to Tony and they slowly assessed each other.

He looked over at Henri and his eyes grew sorrowful for a second before they became cool.

"You must be Henri." he said walking over and holding out a hand.

"And you must be the Potion Master who Draco has to force out of his room," Henri replied and took the hand and smiled shaking it once.

"Guilty as charged," Severus replied smoothly. "We better get going," he continued looking outside with a frown "it looks like it's about to rain."

"Does it ever stop?" Henri asked jokingly and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Americans." he replied and rolled his eyes.

"British with all your fancy teas." Henri rolled his eyes "you don't even have the best tea of all."

Severus raised an eyebrow "Earl's Grey?" he asked. Draco shook his head and closed his eyes as if he was about to be hit.

"No Liber-tea." Henri giggled a bit and Draco groaned. Severus smiled a small bit before freezing and turning around and leading them away.

"Wow just got a bit chillier in here," Henri commented watching him.

"He's kinda always like that, he gets better when he's tired or intoxicated." Draco shrugged and they continued to follow Severus to their car. It was small but well taken care of, clean with only the tiniest splotches of mud on the tires and underside.

"Here let me," he said politely reaching over for Henri's bag. He popped the trunk and lifted the suitcase in and stepped back as Tony did the same.

Henri and Draco climbed into the back and Tony climbed into the passenger. When Severus was looking away he gave Henri a disparaging look and his pout made Henri laugh.

Severus climbed in and he sighed, he rolled back his shoulders and let the tension flow from his muscles. He started the car and pulled out, he drove carefully through the streets of London.

The silence was stifling and Henri could feel Severus looking at him, focusing on his lightning scar and focusing on his eyes.

He hated it. So with a small sigh, he asked: "So your a potion's master?"

"No." Severus immediately answered, "a master has spent years on the subject and I still have a year to go before I qualify."

"What are the qualifications?" Tony asked leaning in, his eyes lighting up as he realized he could learn more information.

Severus looked shy, he blinked and looked forward and pursed his lips. Finally, he opened them and explained "Well in order to even qualify you need a recommendation; you have to be an apprentice. So in order to qualify for that, you need O's in Potions and E's in everything else." he tapped his fingers against the wheel and seemed to think some more.

"After you are recognized by the committee you have to spend a year with a different master, get passed around. After that, you need to spend four years studying and preparing potions to send in each month."

They all mulled this over, well Henri and Tony did Draco looked like he already knew this and was tapping out a rhythm on the car's leather.

"When did you start?" Henri asked something wasn't right he frowned and watched as the London Eye started up again in the distance.

"After Hogwarts."

"But then you've had plenty of time but you said you have a year left . . . did you lose interest?" Henri asked, immediately regretting his question when Severus's eyes darkened to black.

"No. The war." was all he said and each syllable was hissed out and filled with malice.

"Sorry. I didn't think." Henri replied he remembered Draco's stories of how Severus had been a double agent and how he spent most of his early life working for the dark side.

"No problem," Severus assured through gritted teeth. They fell back into a silence even more awkward than the last. Draco sighed and leaned back crossing his arms over his chest and falling asleep instantly.

Henri looked over jealously and looked out the window unhappily. Fat drops of rain started to fall, making streaks on the window and making the outside seem like a funhouse. Severus's was right, it was starting to rain really heavily.

They pulled up in front of a small flat, it looked nice and neat and was surrounded on both sides by shops.

In front of the flat was a man holding an umbrella, he walked over and opened the door. Henri surprised stepped out and Draco hopped out too; suddenly awake.

"Hey Ethan." he chirped his eyes sparkling. Ethan smiled down at them and moved the umbrella so it covered them better.

"Hello Drake," he replied softly. Severus walked over with his own black umbrella and handed Ethan some keys and a few folded bills.

"The usual spot." he instructed and Ethan smiled and tipped his hat.

"Yes sir." he agreed before waiting until Draco and Henri walked under the canopy. He walked over to the car slipped into the front seat and drove away.

"Valet fancy," Tony commented watching the car drive away into the groom.

"Not really." Draco and Severus said at the same time.

"Drake?" Henri asked looking over at Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"More common that Draco." he explained.

They walked into the elevator and Henri regretted everything, it was so awkward. He hated this. He hated the feeling of having to prove a point. Sneaking a look at his dad he noticed Tony was the picture of calm except for his clenched hands and his stormy eyes.

"Ah fuck me," Henri breathed and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe later." Tony and Draco answered back immediately. Henri squinted at Tony and shook his head slowly.

"Dad." was all he said still glaring a bit.

"What I'm an equal opportunity lover," Tony said shrugging his shoulders and snickering a bit.

"You can't say that to your son." Henri insisted, firm in his reasoning.

"But hey we're not biologically related." Tony shrugged and smiled charmingly at Henri.

"Dad I still have two years to go to consent," Henri muttered.

"Five in London." Draco piped in smiling good-naturedly.

Henri smiled at Draco and noticed the boy looked better. When he first met him he was like a cold angel, distant and in pain. He had bags under his eyes and his eyes were a dull gray. Now his hair was ruffled but still styled perfectly. His skin was pale still but there was a slight flush to his cheeks. His eyes were the biggest difference though they shined liked freshly polished silver and he looked over at Henri and rose a brow.

Henri chuckled and looked away.

* * *

Severus was utterly shocked. Not shocked his face was composed every emotion kept in check. A bad habit. Normal people don't have, has no people will try to show emotions but when something happened that was too much he just shut down.

Seeing Lily's child, seeing him with a smirk that had reminded him of James's. He had sneered immediately and those eyes had clouded over with pain just like Lily's when he said. . .

No matter, don't focus on the past. He chided himself his hands tightening on the steering wheel. But after further inspection it wasn't James's, no it had a playful edge. It was pure, not at all cocky. Well cocky but not cruel or hard.

At first, he was confused until he saw the man, Stark. His was exactly the same, they were the same except for Henri was softer. Kinder.

He could see why Draco was obsessed, he was too. Henri, or Harry the name Lily would have given him. Wandless magic and a view that was far too much like Voldemort's. His magic was strong, almost shockingly so but unlike the magic of young children his was gray. Perfectly so, not dabbling in light or dark so much as just magic. Pure. It was almost golden, pure and soft.

Henri. He would protect him, he had to. For Draco who had lost so much already and for Lily who wanted her son to live as long as he could. For himself to make up, to lessen his guilt.

"Nice." he heard and he looked over to see Stark leering at a girl, but then his eyes flickered over to Henri and his leer lessened and he looked ashamed.

"Hmm." he hummed, he would find it interesting to learn about Stark and Henri. Two completely normal people but with the backing of the entire American government, magical and non-magical.

* * *

 ** _AYYYYYYY!_**

 ** _I've been reading books of old_**

 ** _The legends and the myths_**

 ** _Achilles and his gold_**

 ** _and Hercules with his gifts_**

 ** _Spiderman's control_**

 ** _Batman with his fists_**

 ** _and clearly I don't see myself upon that list_**

 ** _But she said where d'you want to go?_**

 ** _How much do you want to risk?_**

 ** _I'm not looking for someone with superhuman gifts._**

 ** _Just the song I listened to. On repeat. While reading this. Like ninety times. Longer chappie and modern Severus, pretty sure Draco would force him into being a modern parent after seeing what the normal world has to offer._**


	11. Dismas

Pain.

Another hit sent him onto his knees and he let out a weak sob. Pain. So much, worse was the looks he was receiving.

"Get up."

The voice made him flinch and await more pain but when he realized what the words were saying. He tried to straighten his shirt and clean up his face as well as he could.

He straightened into an army stance and kept his eyes trained on the ground.

"Why did you deserve this?" the man asked, walking in front of him his cane whacking the floor in well-timed precision.

"Because I failed." he muttered, looking down and feeling tears burn his eyes.

"And?" the man asked the cane flashing in the dull light and striking his temple. Blood dripped into his eyes and he blinked them rapidly.

"Failure is not acceptable for our status." he recited, tensing even more when the man walked past him.

"Good. Go get dressed the ball is in a few hours. Disappoint me again . . ." the man held out the cane and let the snake handle point toward his chest. A threat one he would not let happen. He gulped and focused on the emerald eyes of the snake.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Severus relaxed back into his chair and stretched. He groaned when he felt his joints pop and relaxed even more into the chair. His hair and skin were looking so much better after he left Hogwarts and those rancid dungeons. His hair had become less oily and Draco had convinced him to cut it. His skin was still pale but had a tanned edge to it.

However, he still got some letters from teachers. Begging him to come back, and from the newspapers, it seemed Hogwarts was slowly becoming less of an esteemed school.

So now it was time to open the mail, his one time of peace before Draco and his energy made the apartment a war zone. Pulling out his engraved letter opener he started to rip through the letters.

Mostly just junk mail, a few job offers that he set aside to look over more carefully later. One letter from Minerva inviting him out for some coffee later that week.

He penned out quick affirmation and wondered briefly how Minerva would react to Henri and Tony. Much more how she would react to Henri being Jame's son. She might hate or adore Tony though, he would love to see that.

Finally, one letter sat alone on the table and Severus had been ignoring it already recognizing the loopy handwriting and the creamy envelope that smelled distinctly of lemon drops and ginger tea.

Realizing he was acting childish he took it and ripped through it with a bit too much force.

He unfolded the letter and let out a scoff at the large amount of writing that was squeezed in such a small paper.

Dear Severus,

I know you've received many letters by now asking you to come back. I hope that you have at least considered a few of these requests. But once again I must ask you to come back, I know for certain you would not want your first true home to fall into ruin.

Severus set the paper on fire and let out a low snarl. He hated that old fool. His first home? The home that was ruined by his continued attempts to favor one house and let his attackers almost kill him? The home that was a constant reminder of all that he had lost, no that place was never his home, not the way it was Lily's.

"Sev?"

Severus looked over to see Draco standing there, wearing only boxers and a large black t-shirt. His eyes had large purplish bags under them and he was looking at the paper with an expression Severus recognized.

Standing up he blocked Draco's view to the burning letter and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"The same or different?" he asked, rubbing Draco's head and worrying slightly when Draco didn't protest at the mistreatment of his hair.

"The same, father and his punishments," Draco replied, his eyes empty as he grabbed Severus tighter to him.

Severus let out a slight sigh and held him tighter, without even thinking he picked up Draco bridal style and carried him over to the couch. He settled down the best he could and Draco fell limp. Severus blinked and worriedly ran his hands through Draco's short locks. He wondered briefly if he would have changed if his father and mother had stayed together, whether he would become colder. Haughtier.

Severus was glad he hadn't. Making sure he was asleep he placed a gentle kiss on his temple and smiled. He might not have biological children but he certainly had Draco.

* * *

Henri watched as Draco set down his fork. The boy seemed a bit sick and his eyes had huge bags under them. A direct contrast from the happy go lucky boy he saw yesterday.

"You okay?" he asked around his food, pausing and swallowing "you look really bad."

Draco looked up and gave him a half-hearted smile "Fine, just a nightmare." he trailed off and looked uneasy. He took a shaky sip of his water.

Severus muttered something under his breath and looked down at his book, Henri could tell he was not reading anymore but instead trying to decide something.

"Tony." he started setting down his book. Tony looked up from his screen and Henri saw the word's SHIELD flicker across before Tony caught his gaze and flicked it away. "I've been needing an ingredient it's very rare and normally I would never-" Severus continued.

"Hey," Tony interrupted waving his spoon around before depositing the oatmeal into his mouth "no weirdness tell me what you want."

"Oh." Severus seemed surprised and he caught Henri's amused look and continued "I'm going to a wizarding market and I was wondering whether you would want to. Warning you there is a chance someone can recognize Henri. . ." he trailed off and seemed to lose his nerve.

"Nevermind I'll go my-" he started.

"Nonsense! What is life without some adventure! When do you need to go?" Tony grinned and Severus rolled his eyes at Tony's demeanor.

"Some might call that attitude suicidal." he commented and sipped his juice.

"Some." Tony beamed and winked at Severus. Severus rose an eyebrow and sipped some more juice.

"Eww," Henri said, Draco looked over and nodded in agreement.

"Please stop," Draco commanded.

"It's very disturbing," Henri started and looked over at Draco.

"and we're trying to eat." Draco finished grinning a bit at Henri, his features becoming less downcast.

"Children think of it as sex-ed and-!" Tony started.

"Nope. I'm leaving." Henri interrupted finishing breakfast and hurrying away, Draco at his heels. Tony laughed at them, and shouted: "When two boys really love each other-!"

He snickered when he heard the guest door slam.

"Do you often try to rile your son up?" Severus asked, he couldn't seem to help it and a small smile was on his thin lips.

"Sometimes, so what do you say? Should we give them-" he stopped when Severus grabbed his book and juice and marched over to the guest room, he slammed the door behind him and Tony burst into a fit of laughter.

* * *

As they walked Tony bounced on his feet and danced back and forth. He would dart ahead twirl around a pole and run back a wide grin on his face.

He was acting like a child. Severus found his action refreshing though, strange, especially since he spent a good number of years hating childish behavior.

"We should go on the London Eye." Tony decided, looking up as they passed the large attraction.

"We don't have time, maybe when we are coming back," Severus suggested feeling way too old for his tastes.

"Fine, so how do we get into this market?" Tony asked very loudly and several people looked over before resuming their actions.

"Follow me," Severus commanded before walking up to the wall. Once again he cursed how obvious it was remembering how the Minister said 'For the muggle borns, how else would they find their way?'

That logic was flawed Severus decided as he waited for a lull in the foot traffic. If they cared so much about the muggle borns safety then why didn't they explain magic to them before they were thrown into a school full of it?

Seeing there was nobody around he turned around and tapped the bricks lightly. He stepped back and waited, Tony had his eyebrow raised and was looking at it expectantly.

The bricks start to move and shimmer, acting like water before finally, they started to spiral away. Tugging them quickly into the opening Severus heard the wall close behind them.

"Ooh liquor," Tony commented looking around the Leaky Cauldron with a smile on his face. Henri stepped on his foot and ground his heel into it.

"Ow!" Tony snapped holding his foot to his chest, he was still looking around.

In turn, wizards were staring at them in shock. Looking down Severus saw nothing odd about his outfit. He looked over at Tony, who was acting a little too excited but was fine.

Why were they staring?

"Muggle." one of them whispered still looking at Tony.

Tony turned and frowned, his face angry before it smoothed into a beautiful relaxed grin. "You got it Voldemort," he replied cheerfully to the old man.

Everybody gasped and one woman whispered, "He says the name of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named!"

Tony laughed and asked "Really? His name is Voldemort, giving his name power gives him more power over you. He's dead, get over it." His voice dropped into a colder voice and he glared at the people.

Severus wondered for a second why he was so mad about Voldemort before realizing that Tony was there when Lily and James died, he had to see their dead bodies.

"He is a dark wizard! Names have power!" one woman hissed at him, and Severus mentally compared her to an angry ferret.

"Okay Maleficent," Tony said smiling down at her. He then turned to the owner of the Leaky Cauldron and asked: "Do you have any Vodka or Whiskey?"

"Uh," the bartender looked confused before nodding "we keep it just in case we get people from out of town."

"Marvelous! Can you set it on fire?" Tony asked, sliding into a barstool and ignoring the glares he was receiving.

"Umm sure?" the bartender assured, extremely confused.

"Okay, can I have two? One for me and one for the man who has to put up with me?" he asked, pointing to Severus.

* * *

 _ **Short! Also, this took a while, probably because I've been reading other fanfictions and I felt so bad about my writing, so I rewrote it but each one was worse and worse. I kinda fell into a pit of despair. My writing isn't as good as others but I can try to improve! :)**_

 _ **Anyway, I'm pretty sure Tony would hate the 'Don't say Voldemort's name thing'. He saw Lily and James bodies he doesn't want their murder given more power even after his 'death'. Several of you asked for more Avengers, which will happen! If you read carefully you can see the S.H.I.E.L.D reference. Tony and his hacking ways.**_

 _ **Also the dream isn't what it seems . . .**_


	12. Defend

". . ."

"Is he going to say anything?"

". . ."

"I don't think he is,"

"Hey, where are you going?!"

"It wasn't that bad! We only blew up one lady's hat, and it was hideous!"

"Okay? Meet up at The Leaky Cauldron in forty minutes?"

"Huh, were we that bad?" Draco asked, watching as Severus walked away.

"I think so, I mean he must be embarrassed," Henri replied, looking over at Draco before he started to walk to the bookstore.

"Now why would he be embarrassed?" Tony asked dryly, watching as wizards gave them a large berth, fear on their faces as they clutched their hats with one hand.

"I really don't know," Draco replied, confusion marring his face "grownups, never understand them."

He and Henri shrugged and left Tony to deal with the woman who was glowering at him, her puffy hairdo halfway burnt. Ashes were all that remained of her hat, and her husband still looked shocked.

Pulling out a bag of wizarding money he asked reluctantly "So how much do you want?"

* * *

The bookstore was marvelous, well the normal one in Diagon Alley was really boring, it only had books on Herbs and books that were required for Hogwarts.

The one in Knockturn Alley? Marvelous. There were tons of books, some taught questionable morals but each one was interesting.

The storekeeper looked over and narrowed her eyes a bit. Seeing the slight bulge in Draco's pocket and hearing the gentle jingle of coins she decided they did have money to pay her.

"May I ask what you boys are looking for?" she asked, coming out from behind the counter and walking over to them, her black heels clicking.

Draco opened his mouth ready to tell her they were just browsing before Henri interrupted. Turning away from the bookcase he was inspecting he said: "Are there any magic schools than the ones frequently mentioned?"

The woman looked surprised before smiling and raising a perfectly formed eyebrow.

"Yes, but may I ask what your magic affiliation is?" she said still smiling, but she was measuring him up, checking out his clothes and his hair.

"I have none," Henri replied, looking down at the golden trimmed book in his hands once. He then turned around and slid it back into its proper spot.

"None? Well, that's rare." she murmured, she frowned before taking a moment to think. She started back to the counter and started to climb up to ladder behind it. Draco and Henri both wondered how she managed to climb up in her heels. She disappeared quickly and they heard:

"Come on! I'm not a housekeeper, choose your books!"

Looking at each other dubiously Draco started to the ladder and climbed up quickly, with Henri on his heels.

They came up into an area with walls painted a gentle orange, with a beige accent wall.

There was a low fireplace that crackled lightly and books were everywhere, some were stacked on the ground, others stacked on chairs. The woman was bent down ruffling around in the corner, disappearing behind a low bench before reappearing with a stack of books.

"Sorry about the mess, but most wizards, even dark aren't interested in other forms of magic." she huffed, setting down the books and straightening up. She to another corner and grabbed another stack, "They think wizarding magic is all there is and light wizards don't even think of anything other than light spells."

She set that stack next to the other one. She let out a little huff and rolled her shoulders back.

"I need to workout more." she admitted, "your welcome to stay here, clear off some chairs and read."

Henri and Draco were still looking around in awe.

"I never knew this was here," Draco admitted, remembering when his father and mother would come here.

"Well Draco, your father was, is one of the larger bigots, I might even call his racist or creaturist." she admitted smiling a bit.

"So are you staying?" she asked, ignoring Draco's look of shock.

"I think so if a man with a well-trimmed goatee or a man with long hair wearing a gray shirt comes in can you tell-"

"Got it." she said smiling, "have fun you two!" she called and started down the ladder again. Her head popped up and she narrowed her eyes "Also if a single one of my books is ripped or bent I will slit your throats." she said cheerfully before climbing down.

Draco and Henri were so quiet they heard the bell ring and the woman say cheerfully "Mr. Stragen! Are you here for some more elf war books?"

"I am." a man answered and they heard as she bustled off to collect his order.

"Uh," Henri muttered.

"Scary," Draco agreed, "Well should we get off that chair eh?"

* * *

Henri was upside down barely reading the book. He tossed it aside and frowned.

"Another pagan one." he commented when Draco frowned at him.

"Don't bend the pages," Draco warned him, looking at the book which seemed to sag a bit under his gaze. He looked down and memorized the book page, closing it he asked: "What do you mean pagan?"

"Ah, it's a school in Texas that has monthly retreats to sacrifice to the great sun god Ra," Henri explained, he looked at the pile the girl brought then the pile of rejects.

"There has to be a faster way of reading these," he sighed and tried to straighten himself up, instead he fell and landed on his face.

"Pfft," Draco mumbled, holding a hand to his mouth. Henri blushed and in his embarrassment, he shouted: "I wish that these books would just organize themselves!"

He froze when the books, straightened up and started to waddle over to bookcases and organized themselves. The entire room seemed to shudder and another bookcase appeared to accommodate the number of books looking for a place to settle.

"Uh, I also wish a book that can tell me what one of the best magical schools can come forward?" Henri asked. a book that was scarlet came shooting out and slammed into his head.

"Ow!" he screeched falling over, a bruise started to form and Draco couldn't hold back his grin.

"Idiot! I'm injured and all you can do is laugh?" Henri hissed, rubbing the bruise and glaring at the book.

"Ow," he repeated, glowering. The book let out an audible whimper and slumped even more to the ground.

"Oh, you bully." Draco sighed and snatched up the book, he rubbed the spine gently and the book purred. "Oh don't worry he's just overdramatic," Draco assured, glaring at Henri.

Henri just stared "Are you comforting a book?" he asked, snickering.

"Well clearly it has feelings, you bugger, enough for it to feel bad. It's like a puppy it was a little overeager!" Draco snapped back still petting the book.

"It slammed into my head, I could have a concussion!" Henri protested, pouting a little.

"Then go lay down and stop complaining!" Draco ordered, pointing to a cot that was now visible; thanks to all the books being organized. Henri pouted again and walked over muttering things such as "Lost my friend to a book, books, I hate books."

Draco rolled his eyes and started to read.

 _Sinalta, I must say this is one of the hardest schools to get into. I mean this literally, all I can say is it is somewhere on Longs Peak. The graduates are very secretive but one said 'Only those with a yearning to learn like no other, only those with no ties to war nor hatred, and only those who are strong can enter the gates'_

 _All that is known of this school is that it is welcome to any race and has often hosted refugees of war. It is smaller than bigger schools like Hogwarts and the teachers are some of the best of the best. Graduates have become major politicians but most are more versed in the lethal arts. . ._

"Yo Henri! I found one but it seems like kinda of a long shot!" Draco called over and looked up. Henri had a piece of paper hovering above his face, he was blowing softly on it and managing to keep it floating perfectly.

He stopped and let it fall on his face.

"They all are, tell me about it." he mumbled from behind the sheet.

"Well, it's based in Colorado, Longs Peak. Also only 'the worthy' can get in, so that's out for me. But maybe you can get in ."

A book slammed into Draco's head "Ow!What the he-!"

"Stop that downgrading crap, we'll both get in tell me more about it," Henri commanded, sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the cot.

He pushed up and shakily walked over to Draco.

"Come on," he pushed smiling "tell me about their curriculum."

"Fine." Draco groaned and moved aside to make room for Henri.

* * *

The boys were gone and Olivia closed up the register, she had counted out the Galleons and finished organizing the books. Remembering the mess that was upstairs she resigned herself to a few more hours of work.

She climbed up and froze, the room was perfectly clean, with only a few books on some side tables that she had never seen before.

"Well shit me sideways with a notebook," she muttered. A book came out of nowhere and rammed her in the side of the head.

"Ow!" she hissed glaring at the book.

* * *

"Once upon a time there was a star,"

"A star?" the boy asked turning to look up at the blonde woman with a large smile on his face. He bounced in his seat and gave her a huge grin.

"Yes, a star and they were beautiful, with long white hair and stunning eyes that seemed to hold the sky within them." the woman said smiling, she picked him up and set him on her lap.

"They saw Earth and was enamored-"

"What does that mean?" the boy asked and bounced up and down,

"They fell in love with Earth and its inhabitants, so they fell from the sky."

The boy was ready to open his mouth before she pressed her finger to it.

"Listen to me Little Dragon, before you speak," she warned and waited. He sighed and nodded before squirming around.

"They were hurt at first but then a girl came to them and helped them, at first they were sickly and weak. They used to freedom and being able to be surrounded by stars. But the girl would bring fresh bread and milk-"

* * *

" _I'm back!" Ainnir called and took off her shoes she threw them to the side and rushed to the star's side._

 _"Hello, Ainnir." the star coughed out and smiled softly, their hair fell into her eyes and they let out a huff, they brushed it aside and set her book down._

 _"I brought fresh milk and bread!" Ainnir chirped, holding out the basket, she set it down before walking over to the mirror._

 _As she took off the fake facial hair she heard the star stop scarfing down the bread. "Why do you do that?" the star asked, Ainnir turned around and smiled with bits of fake animal hair falling into her face._

 _"My father is dead, so I need a job, no baker would hire a girl," she scoffed and continued to gently tug at the hairs. "So I became a boy." she finished, twirling around and ripping off the rest._

 _"Ow!" she hissed._

 _"I still do not get humans choices of gender, also your utter fascination with my body." the star muttered, avoiding another prodding finger._

 _"I can't help it!" Ainnir said backing off, " you have long hair and such but such a boyish face, you have curves like a woman but an uh-" Ainnir blushed and looked down._

 _"Oh you mean my genitals?" the star asked and looked down, "unlike humans I can impregnate and receive children and give birth."_

 _"Oh uh!" Ainnir stumbled and let out a gasp "But if you had to choose a gender you would be?" she asked._

 _"A female I think, I'm more of a female in the ways your society sees it." the star decided and then smiled._

 _"Um! Hey, do you want tea? I'm sure you must be feeling cold," she said getting up and almost tripping over a book._

 _"Yes, I would like that, are you okay you yourself seemed flush, or perhaps that is a humans way to show embarrassment?"_

 _"Yes, I embarrassed I'm going to make some tea." Ainnir snapped, walking away huffily._

* * *

"Ainnir sounds funny!" the boy mumbled wrinkling his nose.

"I supposed she is." the woman laughed and tucked the boy in, kissing his head she flinched when she heard "when is father coming home?"

"Soon Dragon, and tomorrow we will continue the story okay?"

"Okay! Good Night!"

"Good Night."

* * *

 _ **NEW CHAPTER! (duh)**_

 _ **I feel like I'm getting into the hang of things, I know where the story is going and I think I got this.**_

 _ **I shouldn't be cocky.**_

 _ **Anyway, I think the side story of the star and Ainnir will be showing up in each chapter and their story will progress with Henri's. Which was not in the plan and I don't know how they are to connect, oh well I'll figure it out.**_

 _ **Also, I need teacher names! Fire some at me! I have four for sure names, but I need more, also maybe add what subjects you want to be taught at Sinalta.**_

 _ **That's All.**_

 _ **P.S: Voltron in pretty damn good and it's been helping me write,**_

 _ **Princess: but you have to form Voltron now or we'll all be destroyed!**_

 ** _Me: YISSSSS_**


	13. Sex Globe

"There's something wrong here."  
Fury looked over and frowned at his new secretary, she was supposed to be going over SHIELD's funds to see if anyone was slipping some funds into their pockets.  
"What do you mean?" he asked, he walked over behind her shoulder and leaned in.  
"Well, sir there are immense funds going into a department simply registered as MAGIC. Also, there is a warehouse that has enough electricity running through it to power the White House for a month," she said sounding nervous, quite clearly she felt anxious about losing her job.  
"Show me," he commanded. She nodded jerkily and clicked up a few graphs. She was right an immense amount of electricity running through an 'empty' warehouse.  
"Where is this?" he asked, leaning in again.  
"In Nebraska, it was an old glass factory abandoned in 1954." she answered and pulled up Google Maps.  
"Continue working, write down any more anomalies you see and try to track them down." Fury barely heard her 'yes sir'. Someone was leeching off government funds, he rather not act hastily but he was worried. Were they making weapons?  
No matter what he wanted to make sure his superiors knew.

* * *

"I'm sorry Fury but we are well aware of where those resources are going." the woman said, she smiled reassuringly at him before nodding to the man next to her.  
"Is there anything else you would like to bring up while we are here?" the man asked, he leaned forward in his 'chair'.  
"Is there any chance I will be able to get access to that file?" Nick asked, he hated not knowing and for a second he remembered what happened when he didn't have significant knowledge. The empty ached for a second and he rubbed it, similar to people with missing legs having aches his socket would ache, constantly.  
"No, we are supporting a branch of research and containment, the fewer people who know it the better, it would be bad if that particular branch was to be found out." the woman answered, this time she gave him a genuine smile, "We must thank you for bringing this up, we will hide it better, because it a secretary can get into it. Simply directing it into an empty factory wasn't good enough."  
"Okay, I'm glad I was able to bring up this information to you," Nick said stiffly, he was not glad and wished that he delved deeper into it before notifying them.  
"Have a good day Fury, and about your Avengers, I think we are willing to support you on that idea."  
Nick froze. Finally some good news! If his plan was brought into action he might be able to save a lot of people.  
"Send us the people who you are thinking of bringing in by Friday." another woman commanded, speaking up for the first time.  
"I will," he promised. He waited until their forms flickered and all that was left was empty chairs. He turned out the lights and walked out, stepping into the elevator.  
Things were finally going his way.

* * *

"Henri, no." Bella snapped annoyed, she spun around and typed into her computer.  
"But if you could just tell us the location," Draco continued for Henri, his gray eyes shining a bit as he played up 'tears'.  
"Bite me," Bella replied, she really was getting annoyed. Why couldn't these boys understand that the journey and finding of the school was supposed to be a journey, not a president telling them where to go?  
"Why won't you tell us?" Henri asked, he picked up one of her waiting letters and unfolded it. She looked over and snatched it, setting it down and smoothing it out.  
"This is why magic and science don't mix," she muttered under her breath. Henri looked offended before she explained, "you think everything is explained by science don't you?"  
She smirked when Henri nodded silently, standing up she started to shuffle her papers and organize them.  
"Well it's not, your dad might have managed to make technology able to work around magic better, but that is making something that can work with magic, not control it or explain it." she finished and walked around her desk.  
"Follow me," she said simply, she heard the boys stumble after her with wide eyes, she clacked down the hall. Ignoring the looks and ' ' she received she walked into the restricted section and sent a pulse of her magic into the scanner.  
It glowed green and she stepped through, as she walked she ordered: "Do not touch anything or go through any of the doors."  
Draco froze his hand a millimeter from a handle before he jerked it back.  
"Okay," he answered simply. They followed her again as she walked into the edge of the hallway.  
"What is this place?" Henri asked, peering into a window and seeing several wizards working on a mass of light? Before he could get a good luck Draco pushed him forward.  
"Restricted Section," Bella answered, she continued to walk at a very brisk pace. Henri and Draco stumbled and tried to keep up.  
"What are we doing here?" Henri asked again, unsatisfied with the answer Bella gave him.  
"I'm going to show you something but first," she stopped and sat down, patting the ground next to her. Seeing their dubious faces she sighed and added: "No dirt, no dust, this place is so clean you can literally eat off the floor."  
Draco sat first with a shrug and Henri followed slowly.  
"Okay tell me can you feel love?" Bella asked, adjusting her skirt so it wasn't flashing the boys.  
"Yes, I can, the love dad feels for me and the love you feel for me," Henri answered sweetly, he gave her a fake look of adoration.  
"Okay, what is love? Draco answer this time too," she commanded.  
"Chemicals," Henri stated, he seemed bored and confused as to why they were doing this.  
"Emotion," Draco said and added on "a good emotion."  
"Yep, I was right. Okay, come one let's go." Bella said, standing up and walking over to the door that was opposite to the door next to them.  
She pulled out her lanyard and flashed the card before walking in, this time she kept her pace considerably slower so Henri and Draco could walk beside her.  
"Why are you asking us this?" Henri asked from her right.  
"Because" she answered. Pouting Henri looked around, the hall was long but he could see the end. The walls were off-white and the doors were labeled in runes. Sometimes there would be a window, but a quick check showed that there was nothing inside most of the rooms.  
"I have a riddle for you," Bella said, softly, slowing down to look into a window and seeing a room filled with shelves with glowing jars.  
"Shoot," Henri said trying to see what was in the jars.  
"There are two men, one with a wife and son, the other a merchant, he has no family but he is well off and has many friends. The king's men come and say that they both have to go to war, who would win a fight, the merchant or the father?" Bella said, watching Henri's and Draco's reflection with a slight smile.  
"Whichever one has the best weapons," Henri said giving her a long annoyed look.  
"Say they both have the same equipment and have the same body mass and fighting experience, who would win?" she answered again, checking to make sure she fixed all the loopholes.  
"I don't know," Henri said shrugging and proving Bella right.  
"Draco?" she asked, turning to her left a bit.  
"Uh, the father?" Draco guessed his forward scrunched up.  
"Why? Can you tell me?" Bella asked.  
"No." Draco drew out, a look of embarrassment flashing across his fine features.  
"Okay, I'll tell you, he will win because he has passion. The merchant sees the world in the way of numbers and money, the father, however, sees the world differently. The sky is not blue but the color of his wife's eyes. The earth is not brown but the color of his son's hair when the light hits it just right. The father fights to make sure he can support his wife, so his son will have a father, so his old parents have a son." Bella revealed, just as she thought Draco looked thoughtful but Henri looked annoyed.  
"Remind me to kick you father's ass." she said to him, and that was true she was starting to get annoyed at how obtuse Henri was.  
"Why?" Henri asked.  
"He raised you wrong." she sighed and started off again leaving the old room.  
"He did not! He tried his hardest!" Henri snapped, defending his father with a look of rage in his eyes.  
"Exactly, the man with no knowledge of a mother's love only of a father's cold scientific demeanor can not teach a child what he does not know." Bella admitted, "I'm not criticizing your father of his teaching technique just explaining why it is not the best."  
Henri looked furious now, "That is criticizing so tell me why is my father not up to your teaching standards? If I remember you were right there with him, raising me." he snapped.  
"True, I've never seen it, but now I've so I'm teaching you," Bella said turning and smiling softly as Henri, disarming.  
"He certainly taught you how to have a volatile temper." she sighed and stopped in front of the last door.  
"Science is not wrong but there is so much more, Henri. Draco can see it but already he is molding his way of thinking to match yours," she said while scanning the card. With a click, the door opened and Henri and Draco stopped breathing for a second.  
The room was the size of a football field, and there were pedestals with lights lighting them up. Within them were lights, of all colors. No Henri admitted not lights but like gasses but with no mass? It was amazing.  
Without thinking he and Draco split up and Bella watched them with a smile.  
Draco ran up to a creamy white one, he froze when he heard it coo, leaning forward he tried listening harder. He jumped back when he heard a giggle come from it.  
Henri was focusing on a light pink one, it was rosy and looked like moving silk.  
He leaned forward and froze when he heard:  
"Down by the lily pond, plop, plop. There goes the frog. !" a woman's voice sang. There was laughter then he heard her say "Again? You're such a glutton."  
"What are these Bella?" he asked, stepping away from it. He froze when he felt a tear trace down his cheek. Wiping it furiously he turned to watch her stop next to a blue orb.  
"Essences." she explained and stuck her arm inside the ball when she took it out her arm was covered in water, he could distinctly hear rain falling.  
"Okay?" Draco said coming up behind Henri making him jump.  
"Like this one, rain, or the feeling of a spring shower." she said nodding toward the dark ball.  
"The one Draco was with, a baby, playing with toys and happy with itself."  
"What about mine?" Henri demanded, turning back to the rosy ball and listening to the woman singing.  
"A woman singing to her toddler, in awe of how she was able to create a person."  
Bella then walked up to a red one, it was angry unlike the others, it spiked out and thrashed around, it let out a roar that sent shivers down Henri's back.  
"The feeling when you catch you true love cheating on you with your friend," she explained, watching it sadly.  
She walked up to a brown one.  
"Gardening with your friend."  
A lavender one.  
"Drying flowers with grandma."  
A bright red one.  
"Riding a bike for the first time.  
She continued listing out orbs.  
Eating chocolate.  
Learning you are about to die.  
First steps.  
First Words.  
Cloudgazing with your sibling.  
Going to space was beautiful, it was dark blue and had stars sparkling through it.  
But Henri was drawn to one that was scarlet, it moved wetly like it was made of liquid. He could hear a squelch and it followed by a laugh and then a scream of pain and terror.  
For some reason he was addicted to it, listening to the person screaming and the wet noises.  
"What happened if we touch one?" he heard Draco say distantly.  
"Well depends, some that are simple memories, like the rain one and the chocolate one will leave the smell of rain or the taste of sugar. But some like the one with grandma will fill all your senses and leave you with the impressions the person had."  
"So I shouldn't touch this one? What is it anyway?" Henri asked turning around to see Bella walking up.  
"Murder," she said simply looking at it with disgust. "Also you definitely don't want to touch it if you do, you will feel as if you killed someone."  
Henri shuddered and looked away "How do you even get these?" he asked, focusing one a golden one.  
"People volunteer, the process isn't hard, but it is illegal over in Europe," Bella answered coming up behind him.  
"Why?"  
"Because you give it up, you can't get it back. Even if it's yours you can never get it back." Bella said, trailing her hand through a lime green one. A pleasant smile took over her face and she twirled.  
"Why would you do that?" Draco asked, "I mean the bad ones I understand but the one with the baby?"  
"How would you feel if you lost your daughter, or you grandma died. or your friend left you?" Bella asked smiling sadly.  
"Oh, so we can touch them?" he asked.  
"Sure just make sure to be careful, the lime one had alcohol in it, read the plaques. Also, try the space one and the bungee jumping one," she suggested.  
Draco and Henri looked at each other and started to run around sticking their hands in orbs. It became a game and Bella laughed when Draco stuck his hand in a soft yellow and jerked back. He clutched his stomach and let out a gasp.  
"Childbirth sucks." was all he said before letting out a whimper. "Why is it yellow! It hurt like hell!" he protested, waddling over to a mint one and touching it gingerly.  
"Childbirth is magical." Bella proclaimed.  
"Painful." Draco snapped back.  
Bella just laughed again.  
This continued until the boys were tired and collapsed. "Why are we here?" Henri asked finally, Bella looked up from the coffee one and frowned.  
"Can you explain this with science?" she asked, sweeping her arms around "if emotions are just chemicals how can you capture them and not have them enclosed in somewhere?"  
"Oh, you want me to 'see' past science." Henri rolled his eyes.  
Bella sighed but she could see Henri was less sure. At least she made some progress.  
"You can grab three to take home, don't worry they don't break," she said. Draco was up and running over to the chocolate one.  
"Mine." he said, covering it with his small body.  
Bella and Henri looked at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

 _ **New Chapter! Hey how do you guys like the emotion thing?**_

 _ **Okay now it's is time to tell you guys something:**_

 _ **I will not post for a while, this is because the computer I have is school issued and since summer is coming I have to give it up. I did save up money for a new one, but since I want to get insurance and everything in place expect a gap of two months. I might be able to write and post from the library or family computers but most likely not.**_

 _ **Not Hiatus just stupid life problems.**_

 _ **So that's it. Peace and MY GOD I'M SORE I WENT CANYONEERING AND NOW I BURN**_


	14. Forgiven

"No."

Henri looked up in surprised and felt a bit of anger shoot through him. "What?" he asked, still surprised.

"I said no. I will not let you go to some kind of hilly-billy mountain school that only accepts the 'strong'." Tony snapped looking up from his new project and setting his tweezers down.

"It's not hilly-billy its one of the best!" Henri protested waving the piece of paper Draco copied from the book.

"Severus doesn't even know it!How good can it possibly be if a Potions Master doesn't know of it?" Tony asked, picking his tweezer up again and slowly inserting another piece of metal.

"Well maybe," Henri started glaring "you don't need to be a showoff to be good, maybe you and Severus don't know of it because they would never accept you!" Henri finished slamming his textbook close.

"Go to your room," Tony said quietly, not even looking up from his project. Still poking and prodding it.

Henri's face slid into a sneer "You know, you go on and on about how your dad never cared for you, how he cared for his work more-"

"Don't finish that sentence," Tony said looking up and glaring at Henri.

"No!" Henri shouted, getting to his feet and walking forward "your just like him, afraid and obsessed, your not even my real father."His green eyes glowed slightly and he turned around and stalked out of the room. The door slammed behind him and fell out of its frame, the hinges mangled and blackened.

Tony sat there, angry thoughts running through his mind and death threats. After he raised that brat he went on and on about how he was so much better.

Tony slumped back into his chair and rubbed his temple "Why can't he see I'm trying to be a good father?" he muttered.

* * *

 **Brooke: Hey Henri. I know your mad at me and all but please call, or text, or you know, send a pigeon. :)**

 **Brooke: Call me?**

 **Brooke: I really am sorry.**

 **Brooke: Meet me at the boba tea place? Ten? Tomorrow?**

 **Brooke: Okay, I guess you're not coming.**

 **Brooke: Well I'm going to Durmstrang, maybe I can come over for winter break? Have fun at Sinalta or wherever you're going. Have a nice school year Henri, break some legs.**

 **Henri: U 2**

 **Brooke: :-)**

* * *

"Bella I need you to convince dad, the new school year starts in a week and he wants me to go to Ilvermorny," Henri said standing in all his eleven-year-old glory. Bella looked up and rose an eyebrow.

"Remind me when I became a therapist or a negotiator between you two." she said before continuing to map out the new No-Maj bill.

"Uh a month ago, get with the times." Henri rolled his eyes and picked up the files off a chair and sat down.

"Oh, how could I forget how you compared your father to his absent druggie father who he loathes. Then you turned all goth and said 'your not my daddy!'" Bella mocked wrapping a pin in red string.

"Not funny." Henri glowered crossing his scrawny arms.

"Exactly not funny! Got back apologize, convince him like the creepy little genius you are!" she snapped turning and grabbing her wand, with a flick he was paralyzed and she levitated him outIt'sand the door slammed before he fell to the floor.

"Wow really helpful!" he shouted into the door, he heard nothing back except for the rustle of paper.

"Great, gotta go back and apologize to Dad," he muttered getting up and walking down the hallway, ignoring the knowing glances other Ministry workers sent his way.

* * *

"Knock knock?" Henri asked rapping his knuckles against the doorframe of his father's study. He noticed it was new and felt a pang of guilt as he remembered ripping the door out of its frame.

Tony looked up at him and his eyes narrowed a bit before his head dropped back down to the video he was watching. "Come in," he said curtly and nodding to the chair in front of him.

Henri walked in and winced as his shoes squeaked against the floor. Falling into the chair he tried to see what his dad was watching he only saw an image of a circular disk object that had a star before the image disappeared.

"I'm sorry." he said quickly not looking up.

"Okay, what about?" Tony asked his voice soundly suspiciously like Henri's old headmaster who always went on and on about diligence and admitting mistakes.

"About yelling at you, comparing you to Howard, and destroying the door." Henri sighed, shifting in his seat.

"And?" Tony pressed.

"Avoiding you for the past month." Henri finished looking up and freezing. Tony looked sad and regretful, the lines on his face seemed deeper than ever and Henri was reminded his father wasn't as young as he liked to act.

"I accept your apology and I apologize for not listening to all the facts before I made a decision." Tony replied and then coughed looking awkward "I'm also sorry for placing so much of a burden on you, I seem to keep forgetting you're only eleven."

Henri was surprised to say at least, looking back on it, he was treated more like an adult than a kid. He was allowed to go anywhere in New York as long as he left a note, allowed to visit Bella whenever. Did his own laundry, cooked. It all started after Lucien and Jacob had died, the pain and the sudden loss made him withdraw, he wanted to act more adult to please them. Even though in reality they would have liked him to act like himself.

"It's okay, I would have done the same thing," Henri answered absently still lost in his thoughts. Tony looked surprised and nodded "Well how about we go out to that Italian place you like and you can tell me more about this hippy-dippy school?"

"It's not a hippy-" Henri started angrily looking up to see Tony smiling softly. "You're not funny," he muttered getting up from the stiff chair.

"I'm hilarious ." Tony joked still smiling.

"Keep telling yourself old man," Henri said walking away but he couldn't help the smile stretching his face. He felt a million times lighter and he floated out the door happily.

He hated complicated situations and he was glad their rivalry was over and he was sure Bella, Draco, and Severus would be happy too. Including the cleaning staff, the cook had hit Henri with a ladle when he complained that the soup she was cooking was Tony's favorite, not his. Smiling as he remembered what she said 'It's your favorite.' He tried to complain but the look she gave him made him walk away quickly.

Realizing he only had three hours to gather information to impress Tony he raced up the stairs to his room.

* * *

"You're not going to eat all of that," Tony stated, watching as the waitress walked away with their orders. Henri leaned forward and sipped his Italian soda.

"I will," he promised. Tony looked dubiously at his stomach and then his face. Henri pouted slightly, sensing what he was thinking.

"I can't seem to gain muscle or fat, not my fault." he muttered, drinking the soda quicker and enjoying the bubbles tickling his nose.

"You're like a monster, with the ability to eat countries and manage to stay small." Tony laughed continuing on with the joke.

"Then what are you, the monster who makes other monsters like him?" Henri replied, realizing how weak it sounded the moment the words left his lips.

"Are you still jealous of how Fenrir loves me more?" Tony asked batting his eyelashes and sipping his water.

"He does not, you just brainwashed him." Henri protested.

"Well, he likes Severus more than the both of us," Tony answered and the mood darkened slightly. As both remembered how Severus had asked to borrow some of the Hodag's dust to use in a potion. Fenrir took to him immediately, panting and slobbering all over his robe much to Severus's disgust. They left him there for the rest of the summer, with Severus promising to bring him back September 1st.

"So," Tony drawled out frowning "the school."

Henri nodded quickly and pulled out the paper he had printed out and set it in front of him.

"Don't. I want to hear what you think, no statistics, you're a kid not a secretary." Tony said snatching the papers and folding them. He set them to the side under the salt and pepper shaker. Leaning forward he placed his hands under his chin and focused his brown eyes on Henri's green.

"Uh, okay," Henri muttered feeling awkward. "Well Sinalta is not well known because they have very different views compared to the British and American magical communities, other places like Japan and Honduras know of it but prefer to stick to their schools."

Tony nodded and cocked his head "What are their views?"

Henri flushed and his hand itched to reach over and grab the papers. He hated being unprepared, being stripped away and left with nothing but what he could make up. He wasn't as smart as his dad he was just really good at pretending. Which he had to do, had to get all As, had to participate in extracurricular activities.

So he faked he studied, he perfected the art of looking things up. Using this he was able to make himself seem naturally smart but he wasn't, he really wasn't.

"Well, British are a bit more old-fashioned than Americans as you can see from the Americans using electronics and pens while British use book and quills. However, when it comes down to it both are very open about sexuality and gender. Also, ethnicity isn't a problem with them." Henri stopped when he saw the waitress come over, he sipped his drink and smiled when she asked if he would like a refill. Looking over at Tony he grinned when he nodded yes, they waited for her to come back with the food and his drink.

Once she set the food down and left their private alcove Henri continued talking. "They are both very much against religion though, Britain taking it to the extreme with the slur mud blood, which is actually a reference to Christians and the idea we are made from mud. Since they celebrate more pagan holidays many old families feel threatened by the new beliefs."

Henri continued talking, falling more and more into a pattern of comfort, talking fewer statistics and more well-known facts. Tony nodded and took in all the information, laughing slightly when Henri would stop and shove several ravioli's into his mouth and sip down soda like he was a dying man.

"Sinalta has a very open belief system though, they let in creatures and humans and even Normals for some programs in becoming a bodyguard. They don't have houses like Ilvermorny and Hogwarts but instead have dorms and a group of people you are assigned to for the years you stay there."

Tony nodded again feeling less anxious about Henri going there, plus it was in America, much better than Britain or Africa.

"What are the rules between different species?" he asked, spearing a mushroom on his fork and bringing it to his mouth.

"No fighting, maiming, killing, they have cameras in all the halls so no one can even try. Light hexes and curses are allowed as long as they don't hurt the person permanently. Like a vampire can't poor silver powder into a werewolf's drink or a fae can't use sonar on a mermaid."

"The human percentage?"

"Thirty percent."

"All the rest?"

"Werewolves and shapeshifters have a percentile of forty percent because many of them go into guarding. Vampire and other blood suckers are five percent. Faes and Faries are five are less than one, nonhumanoids are less than two." Henri admitted watching his father's face closely for any signs of him not liking it.

"You better bring some protection," Tony muttered continuing to eat his food.

"Wait you'll let me go?" Henri asked feeling joy bubble up inside him.

"Yes, if you email me every week, you also can't have sex while there-" Tony started.

"Oh please no." Henri interrupted a pink blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Actually no we're going to talk about this, use protection idiot. Your a handsome man and if you must use lube, water-based, call me if you need condoms are anything else. I rather you embarrassed than impregnating someone, getting a disease, or getting pregnant yourself!" Tony lectured, smirking as Henri grew redder and redder.

" Do you promise or do I make Severus lecture you?" Tony asked.

Henri froze at the thought of the cold potions master giving him the talk, the idea made his blood freeze. "I promise."

"Good, okay email every week, call every month, no sex without protection, and if I hear you get into any fights I will ground you for a month." Tony threatened, finishing up and pushing his plate away.

Henri nodded and he couldn't help the goofy grin spreading across his face. Tony smiled back and grabbed his hand, leaning over the table he whispered into his ear "I don't know where you put all that food."

Henri jerked back and glared. "I only had two dishes!" he protested.

"And most of the bread basket," Tony added looking at the empty wicker container.

"Umm sorry to interrupt, but your Tony Stark right?" the waitress asked looking awkward. She was tugging at her pad and licking her lips.

"Yes," Tony said turning away from Henri and focusing on her.

"Uhh, you're going to have to go out back." she muttered quickly.

"What?" Tony asked confused.

"Paparazzi are swarming the front, we're used to this but you do have to go out the back." she explained, smiling softly.

"The life of a genius never ends." Henri giggled and smiled at her "can we get some brownies to go?" he asked ignoring the laughter from Tony.

"Sure."

* * *

 _ **What a chapter? Okay I'm sorry but I felt discouraged majorly by some really mean reviews I got, not all were bad but some really were. :(**_

 _ **Anyway I also felt weird writing this and this is like the fifth version. I realized I jumped around so much you never knew exactly how Henri felt about his dad's fame and everything, or his weaknesses so I tried to put that in.**_

 _ **Okay who like a little love? I know I do! So a poll is being put up about who Henri should be with, and BTW no smut right now, nor any pedophilia ideas, he is eleven don't pair him with Steve or Natasha please. I also really hate Hermoine and Ginny unless written right(JK Rowling did not write them right) I'm not confident that I can write them well so nope.**_

 _ **Please check out the poll!**_

 _ **BYE!**_

 _ **P.S**_

 _ **Still Looking for Beta. When I'm alone I get weird and I stretch things, if interested PM me with a little bit of your writing IDK.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**So school is starting! Which means I have to focus on grades and such. so less chapters.**_

 _ **Sorry,**_

 _ **Flenwa**_


End file.
